My December
by meet me in my dreams
Summary: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? nc, Lemon, mpreg, humor, angst
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys I am once again being plagued by a plot bunny that has decided to haunt me even in my dreams damn them. Anyway new story new plot it's all good.

Yunie: I swear to Harry Potter that I don't own God...wait

Harry: She doesn't own anything.

Yunie: I wish I did though...

Draco: If you owned us we'd be screwed.

Yunie: Yep

Draco: Just start the fucking story.

Yunie: Fine you little blonde bitch.

Yunie: Oh yes my newest obsession Bullet For My Valentine so the song of the day is: Tears Don't Fall The song My December belongs to the one and only Linkin Park...I'm not sure if I'll use the song but whatever oh yes if you guys want to see the video of Harry and Draco that I made for the song go to youtube. com and look up Lootothesky then go to Harry and Draco's December. Enjoy!

Story: My December

Plot: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? Slight n/c, Lemon, m-preg, humor, angst, true love,...and one kick ass kid

Chapter 1: One Night Nothing More

In a tower far away from the rest of the celebrating students sat a boy. A simple green eyed boy with messy hair and a scar that made him not so simple. The scar made him desiriable by females and males alike. The scar had once made him a marked man now it meant he was a hero. The moment the dark lord fell he was free at least that's what he tried to convince himself. Harry wasn't free he could love who he choosed because the world would look down upon him. He didn't mind but he was never going to be married. Never have children. Even though this is the wizarding world they have yet to find a way to make males pregnant and how Harry wanted a child, but the only one he wanted a child with was out of his reach and after all Draco was male too.

The rain that fell outside the owlery window echoed Harry's mood perfectly. The lightening flashed outside sending light over the tear staind face of the world's savior. Harry continued to cry but refused to make a sound. It was his pain that meant his to bear alone. The war was over and the Malfoy's turned out to be spys for the Order so were therefore realised from punishment. Harry was happy for them really that meant Draco could get married and have the heir his father so despretely wants. Harry was alone his friends no longer cared. Ron was still pissed off at him for going to help Draco during the war. The red head had asked Harry what the hell was wrong with him for saving a muggle hating death eater. He never wanted to believe that the Malfoys were good that it was all an act to keep the Dark Lord guessing.

So now he sat alone friendless since Hermoine followed Ron like a lost puppy ever since he saved her from a death eater. He had gone so far as to call Harry and attention seeking backstabber. Sure he was the hero but he was also a murderer now. Harry knew by tommorow all would be okay again since he heard Hermoine talking to Ron about it. Ron had agreed but that tonight was for them only that tomorrow Harry, Hermoin and him would leave the school the way they came together. Harry sighed as more tears fell. The scar was a curse for him now it was just a reminder of everything he had lost. His parents, his godfather, his mentor, and Remus as well. So many more people were lost but he didn't want to think. This was meant to be a happy time, but why did he feel so horrible.

"Because I lived. Where so many others died." A sob tore from Harry as the tears fell faster down his bruised cheeks. He never heard the door open behind him nor did he hear the footsteps coming towards him, but he did feel when the person grabbed him from behind and push him into the wall. He paniced and tried to push the other away with no luck. Harry tried to be brave and fight but soon gave up completely. He slumped against the figure that held him and closed his eyes. He could feel the other's erection poking his clothed ass.

"Harry?" Harry's eyes snapped open.

"Draco?" The figure turned Harry to face him. Silver eyes looked down at him lust and something else echoing back. "Why aren't you downstairs with everyone else? Why aren't you down there with Pansy?" Draco shivered.

"I don't want to be down there. What I wants up here. So why aren't you down there with the other two parts of your little trio?" Harry sniffed.

"Tonight they wanted each other. Plus Ron's still mad at me protecting you." Draco smiled as he wiped away Harry's tears.

"Well maybe we should take a leaf out of their book. You know we can't be together but for right now we can be. While everyone is downstairs dancing, while my arranged future wife is being the slut she is, we can stay here like this if you like. Just for right now cause that's all we have is right now, or I can go back downstairs and pretend to enjoy the company of the two biggest whores this school will ever meet." Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist quickly.

"Please don't leave me yet. Please stay." Draco pulled Harry closer to him.

"For tonight then." Harry nodded though tears still welled up in his green eyes making them shine in the darkness of the room. Draco leaned down and kissed the others lips softly at first before pushing the kiss a little futher. Soon Harry had his arms wrapped around Draco's neck eyes closed tightly as the two fought for dominace Draco winning easily. Draco pulled back much to the dissappionment to the green eyed boy who let out a wimper which turned quickly into a moan as the other bit at his neck leaving a small mark.

Draco trailed kisses down the boy's neck back up to his ear. He bit his ear lightly before wispearing," How far do you want this to go, Harry?" The other closed his eyes and opened them slowly to look into silver eyes.

"I want all of you, Draco. I want you to be the first person I ever have sex with." 'And the last.' Harry thought.

"You know this will make it harder for us to walk away from each other." He placed a hand on Harry's cheek.

"I know but I want this afterall I'll never have another chance." Tears fell once again as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Draco that would make it seem more real. It would haunt him in his lonely nights to come. Memories of a face drawn up in pleasure would hurt him more then just the memory of what he felt. It would be for the best if he didn't see Draco at all.

"Harry look at me." Harry shook his head.

"I can't please, Dray. Please just do this." Draco sighed as he ran his hand over Harry's chest.

"Why won't you look at me?" Harry let out a sob.

"Because if I look at you then I'll remember what you looked like. It's better if I just have my own memory of how I felt then it won't hurt as much." Draco kissed the boy's tears off of his cheeks.

"Harry there'll be other people for you to sleep with and one day you might get married and have children. That's all this is about otherwise I would drop Pansy like a ton of rocks and be with you but I need an heir to take over everything when I'm gone. It's for the best one day you won't even remember me. You'll have someone who can always be there for you. Someone who can love you without problems." Harry merely nodded but still never opened his eyes. What Draco didn't know was that Harry would never love another and he would never marry or sleep with anyone he did not love.This was to be his first and only time he would let his body feel pleasure made by someone other then himself.

"Dray, I need you please. It's just for tonight afterall." Draco looked at the still closed eyes that continued to leak tears. He wispeared a spell that vanished the boys' clothes. Harry sighed and laid his head against Draco's shoulder while the other picked Harry up by the thighs. He wispeared another spell that covered his hand with lube. He traced around Harry's entrance before pushing the digit in to the second knuckle. "Draco!" Harry bit at the blonde's shoulder to keep his screams in. It hurt but he would bare any pain for this one chance.

"Does it hurt, Harry?" Harry nodded against his shoulder. "Do you want me to stop?" Harry shook his head quickly.

"I...I can handle it." Draco nodded as he pushed another finger in. Harry's grip on his back increased as he nerely cut into the skin. Draco sighed and pulled his finger out before pushing them back into the willing boy. Though Draco would never say it outloud he wanted nothing more then to make all the pain Harry ever felt go away. He knew he would only cause more and that's the only reason he was going to marry Pansy. Harry would find someone else who could love him. Someone Harry could have children with. Draco knew Harry wanted children more then anything. He wanted to raise a child. A child that he could hold and tell stories too. A child that could come to him at night when it was thundering outside.

Draco knew all this and that is why he had to let him go. Males couldn't have children or there would be no problem but a child was the one thing Draco couldn't give Harry and it broke his heart. He wanted to be with Harry no doubt but also wanted Harry to have everything he ever dreamed of, but tonight gave him the chance to be the first to ever love Harry. The first to ever take him in the most private ways. To show him pleasure he had never known before. This was for Draco and Draco only and this made him happy. Gave him the strength to let go even though his heart would hold on twice as hard.

Draco continued to streach Harry while the boy moaned into his ear. This made Draco happy. This is what he would give up everything for. To have Harry forever. To be able to love him but Harry had already given up to much due to the war. So Draco would settle for this. Soon Harry was begging for more. He wanted Draco not his fingers. "Draco, need you...ah...now." Draco smiled at the boy.

"Whatever you want." He pulled his fingers away and mummered the same spell he had used eariler and coated the lube onto himself. "Ready?" Harry nodded his head leaning back against the wall.

"Please Dray. Now!" Draco pushed in easily breeching the tight ring of muscles. Harry let out a long moan that Draco contributed to. "Gahh Draco. Move please." Draco smiled again at the boy. He pulled out slowly before ramming back into his one night lover. Harry cried out in passion as Draco stroked against his sweet spot. Harry was in his own little heaven though he didn't see anything the pleasure that ran through his veins would be enough for him. As long as he had his memories of this night he would never feel so alone. Harry listened to Draco's pants as he thrusted into him time and time again.

Harry true to his word kept his eyes shut but the sounds alone made him hard. "Harry are you...uh...okay?" Harry nodded and pulled Draco closer to him.

"Draco!" Harry kissed his lips as he came all over Draco's chest. Draco thrusted a few more times before coming deep inside of Harry. Harry laid his head on Draco's shoulder again as the two caught their breath. The two stayed like that for a few mintues or hours neither one knew and neither one cared. It wasn't until they heard movement downstairs indicating that the party was over. Voices called Draco's name and Harry sighed. He didn't want him to leave because when he did Harry would never have him again but nothing ever went Harry's way.

"You should go." He kept his eyes shut as Draco pulled out of him and returned their clothes. Tears started again in Harry's eyes as Draco set him down gently.

He kissed Harry for the last time and wispeared, "I love you." When Harry looked up Draco was gone. This was the end. Draco left and Harry cried. Harry stayed where he was falling asleep against the stone wall. No one looked for him until the next morning. Hermoine found Harry snoring lightly his head resting on the hard stone of the window ledge.

"Oh Harry. Harry wake up it's time for breakfast. Harry." She shook Harry lightly. The boy blink slowly before looking up at his bushy haired friend.

"Hermoine?" She nodded.

"Come on Harry. Breafast. We have to hurry we leave right after." Harry nodded and stood his joints popping as he stood. They walked quickly down the stairs and reached the Great Hall. They entered for the last time and sat beside Ron at the Gryfinndor table. The Headmistress spoke a few words but Harry didn't notice. He had to get out of there soon. Everyone stood and made their way towards the entrance. Harry walked with Ron and Hermoine.

"Uh oh here comes Malfoy." Harry kept his head down. "What do you want Malfoy?" Draco stopped before the group and sighed.

"I wanted to apologize to all of you but manily to Harry." Ron blinked as well as Hermoine but Harry continued to look at the ground.

"Harry?" Hermoine started. Harry sighed.

"We don't need your apologies Malfoy." Draco looked at Harry sadly who looked up and glared at him. Harry walked off bumping into Draco purposly. Hermoine and Ron followed closely behind him. Draco sighed saddly and watched as Harry walked away. Harry looked behind him tears in his eyes as Draco was pulled away by Pansy. He continued to look at Harry who looked at him. Harry looked at him saddly before turning away. Pain and regret swollowed his heart and he never saw Draco on the train or after they got off. As soon as Hermoine and Ron left with Molly Harr was alone but he didn't feel so alone anymore.

Yunie: Please review guys. and I might update.

Darco: Just review the damn girl.

Harry: Please.

Yunie: If you don't Harry and Draco will never see each other ever again!

Harry: No I need Draco

Draco: Your a bitch

Yunie yea so I've been told


	2. Holly December's Flower

Hey guys I am once again being plagued by a plot bunny that has decided to haunt me even in my dreams damn them. Anyway new story new plot it's all good.

Yunie: I swear to Harry Potter that I don't own God...wait

Harry: She doesn't own anything.

Yunie: I wish I did though...

Draco: If you owned us we'd be screwed.

Yunie: Yep

Draco: Just start the fucking story.

Yunie: Fine you little blonde bitch.

Yunie: Oh yes my newest obsession Song of the Day: Out of the Blue by Aly & AJ The song My December belongs to the one and only Linkin Park...I'm not sure if I'll use the song but whatever oh yes if you guys want to see the video of Harry and Draco that I made for the song go to youtube. com and look up Lootothesky then go to Harry and Draco's December. Enjoy!

Chishio Ame: Heh I actually did have a name choosen for the baby you'll find it in this chapter. Do not worry I am not insulted by the suggestion. But using a flower name is slightly common within M preg stories involving Harry everyone wants to use some form of Lily and James name.

Story: My December

Plot: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? Slight n/c, Lemon, m-preg, humor, angst, true love,...and one kick ass kid

Chapter 2: Holly December's Flower

Lightening flashed outside as a small knock sounded on the door. Harry didn't hear the small knock so continued to dream of a blonde hair boy. Dreamy silver eyes that had glistened with love and lust. Dreaming of one last goodbye. Tears stung at Harry's closed eyes as the thunder crashed outside. A small scream came from behind the door. The doorknob twisted open as small feet tapped gently against the wooden floor. "Daddy?" A small finger poked at Harry's side. "Daddy?" Harry opened his eyes slowly looking into bright green eyes with tints of silver within them. Blonde hair fell before the tiny pale face.

"Holly?" She smiled and nodded.

"I'm scared." The lightening flashed again as Harry sighed. He sat up and pulled the covers back giving the girl room to crawl in.

"Comfortable?" Holly nodded. The little girl snuggle deeper into her father's side. "Can't get to sleep?" Holly nodded again.

"What's on your mind honey?" The little girl looked up at her father.

"I wanna hear about Dad again." Harry smiled.

"You always want to hear about him, Holly." Holly smiled up at her daddy.

"He must have made you happy to make you want to blush everytime I mention him." At that point Harry blushed though it was hardly noticable in the dark room. "Come on Daddy. I love hearing about father and you love to talk about him. It's sad how you two went away like that though. Why did you leave again, Daddy?" Harry frowned slightly.

"He's a Malfoy. He deserved the best plus his father wanted a heir. I don't think he would have been to happy to find out about you though." Holly frowned.

"Daddy, what if he would have came back? Maybe I would have been enough for him to stay and then we could have been a family together. Maybe. Can we go to where you grew up I want to see Diagon Alley. Plese Dad. Plese." Harry sighed at the little girl.

"Maybe Holly now go to sleep." Holly nodded blond hair falling perfectly around her face. Soon little snores filled the room as the child drifted off into a land where no one could harm her. Not as Harry's dreams could. His dreams held a past love that haunted him over and over again. Like a pin had been stabbed into his heart and everytime he wanted to get close to someone the pin would just go further in. Holly was his life now so he no longer sought out dates not that he ever wanted to, but some nights the bed gets kind of lonely when your all alone but now Holly was there. She warmed his heart in a way that no one else but her father could and that made him smile. Holly had never met her father, had never seen a picture but she would try to imagine him.

It made Harry smile at his daughter. She was his light afterall since he knew that he would never love another than the girl's father. All she knew was that she looked like him and that his name was Draco Malfoy...plus the fact that the two had been rivals for years but in one night they shared enough love to create the beautiful little girl that laid beside Harry. "Draco." Harry sighed as he watched the rain outside. It brought him back to another place, another life it almost seemed. It had been four years since he had last seen the blond man. Was he happy? Did he have a family now? Did Harry Potter ever cross his mind? Harry sighed again as tears stung at his eyes.

"That's another life to me now, but.." He looked down at Holly. Out of all of her short life all she had ever asked for was to hear stories of her father and to go to the one place Harry had escaped from. The place where he left Hermoine and Ron. All the Weaslys. Remus. He left Draco behind as well. Harry had run after Holly was born and vainished into thin air for four years. He watched as Holly gripped his shirt in her small hand. "Tomorrow Holly. I'll show you where I came from. I only hope no one will notice me." Harry kissed the little girl's head before slipping into his own dreams.

The morning light shone through the foggy window. Holly stirred beside her dad as she poked him softly. "Daddy it's morning." Harry mummbled before rolling over. "Daddy!"

"Go to breakfast with Hermione, Ron." Holly giggled as she poked her dad again.

"Daddy get up." Harry rolled over and sighed before sitting up.

"Alright Holly I'm up. Not that I want to be of course." Holly smiled and hugged her dad.

"So what are we doing today, daddy?" Harry smiled.

"Well we're going on a little trip out of town. So run go get dressed and meet me downstairs in an hour." With that Harry fell back against his pillow.

"Daddy!" Harry groaned.

"Oh alright I'm up. I'm up." Holly smiled and ran out of the room. Harry just stood and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"What am I to do?"

"Easy you go to Diagon Alley show your daughter all sorts of cool things and then return home simple." His reflection replied.

"But what if someone notices me there. What would that do to Holly?"

"Show her that her dad is loved by one to many people" The reflection smirked. "You never know he might be there."

"Don't start with that. You know as well as I that he most likely has a family and an heir."

"Yes but unfortunantly he doesn't know about it." Harry glared at the mirror.

"Look you I have my reasons. Besides he probably orders everything he owns through mail again." Harry looked at his reflection saddly.

"So are you telling me that there is no part of you that wishes to see him there today? That hopes that he loves you and had never forgotten you? That would happily accept you and your daughter?"

Harry blushed as Holly bounced back into the room. "Daddy stop fighting with yerself. So where are we going?" Harry smiled at her and grabbed her tiny hand.

"Diagon Alley." With that the two appararatedout of the small house. Due to the time difference between where Harry lived and Diagon Alley it was close to one when the two strangers landed in the middle of the street. People didn't take notice as the brunette and blonde walked through the crowd. Harry let out a small breath. No one recognized him. He walked swiftly with the little girl in tow. "We're going to go see some old friends of mine Holly. Sound like fun."

Holly nodded as she looked at the different stores alone the street. "Daddy, it's so big." Harry smiled.

"That's what I thought the first time I came here." They passed Madam Milkin's shop. Harry looked at the building and smiled. that had been the first place he had met Draco. Where had first felt the pang of love and the first tear of heartbreak after the boy had insulted his first friend. He turned away from the shop and looked towards the book store that he had seen Draco at the summer before they're second year. He remembered Lockhart and feeling upset about being pushed into the spotlight. Then he felt another pain as he remembered the things Draco had told him. Harry turned away from that store as well. Soon the two walked before a building that had banners along the outside screaming sale sale to every customer that passed.

Harry laughed. "This is definately they're shop."

"Whose, Daddy?" Harry smiled.

"Old friends." The two took a step in a small bell ringing in the back.

"Welcome to our lovely store." One red head screeched

"The one place for all your dasterly deeds!" The other went off.

"Welcome to Weasly Wizard Weezes!"The two finished together.

"How may we help you?" Fred asked.

Harry just laughed at the two. He fell down from laughing so hard.

"What's so funny?" George asked.

"I think we got a nutter George."

"I think your right Fred.

"My daddy is not a nutter." Holly screamed at the two.

"No offense kid but if he randomly starts laughing like a mad man then I'd consider finding my mum." George nodded in agreement.

"Don't tell that to my child. Sides she might have my luck and end up considering her best friend's mom to act like his own. Course I don't think anyone would believe it with her blond hair." Harry smiled up at the two.

"Bloody." Fred started.

"Hell." George finished.

"Harry?" The two asked together.

"The one and only." Within two seconds he was pulled into a hug by the two.

"It's been four years Harry!"

"Where have you been."

"Who'd you bang to get her?" Fred asked pointing towards Holly.

"She must have been closely related to the Malfoys." Harry blushed and lowered his head.

"She is isn't she. I didn't know Malfoy had a sister to bang." Harry shook his head. "Cousin?" He shook his head again. "Harry not his mum!" Harry shook his head harder. "Then who?"

"Draco Malfoy." The twins looked at him before bursting out laughing.

"Good one Harry. You almost had me there." Harry didn't laughed or smile. The twins finally stopped when they realized that this wasn't a joke. "Harry. When? How? With Draco Malfoy?" Fred looked at Holly who peered back with bright green eyes. Her light hair covering a part of her tiny face.

"Yes you two. This is Draco Malfoy's child. ...with me. I don't know how it happened in all honesty all I know is that it did. Holly do me a favor and go sit outside on the curve. Don't talk to strangers and if anything happenes scream for me okay?" Holly nodded as she hugged her father before going outside. Harry sighed as the girl left and began to retell what had happened the last night at Hogwarts and the months after.

Holly being the unusally smart four year old she was sat on the corner with her head looking at the ground so to avoid eye contact as she waited for her father. Five minutes passed quietly before footsteps came towards her. "Hello there. What are you doing."

Holly shrugged. "I'm not suppose to talk to strangers."

"Don't worry I won't hurt you. I'm just wondering what someone as young as you is sitting here all alone. Did you lose your mommy?" Holly shook her head.

"He's inside."

"What do you mean he?"

"My mommy is my daddy too." The man before her laughed.

"That's not possiable. Men can't get pregnant." Holly glared at the man's feet.

"Can so my daddy had me. He showed me pictures from when he was carrying me."

"Maybe he was just really fat. Listen no man can have a child. There is a woman required somewhere within the equation. How old are you?"

"I'm four."

"Ah no wonder you can buy such outragious stories." The man sighed.

"It's not a story! My daddy had me!"

"Then where's your other daddy?"

"He...he isn't here. My daddy ran away from here a long time ago. He said my other daddy wanted an heir so he had to give him away."

"Well if he has an heir which you would be if this story were true then why didn't he just go back.

"Because my other daddy always wanted the best and daddy knew that he wasn't the best."

"Hmm sounds like something my family would say. Malfoy's always want the best afterall..."

Holly's eyes widend. "What did you just say?"

"I said purebloods always want the bes.."

"No before that. The part about your family."

"Oh Malfoy's always want the best."

"Is your name Draco Malfoy?" The man above her stopped completely as he had been sway side to side while talking to her.

"How do you know my name."

Holly looked up at him the little hood she had worn to cover her hair fell. "Because that's my other daddy's name."

Draco looked down at the girl. She had his hair and face figure but her eyes held little grey and more of a bright emerald green. Draco knew only one other with those eyes.

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed.

The door flew open at the Weasly twins' shop. "What is it Holly are you hurt? Holly! Holly are you okay?" Holly nodded. "Good now why did you scream?"

"Daddy. I found him."

"Found who, Holly?" Holly pointed to the man before her.

Harry looked up and gasped and whispered," Draco?" as Draco whispered, "Harry?"

Yunie: Hope you guys liked this chapter.

Draco: You were called mature in too many of your reviews. You are not mature.

Yunie: I can be if I want too.

Harry: She has a point Dray.

Holly: Yea Yunie.

Yunie: Holly is to cute. Please review or Holly will cry.


	3. Gomen Nasai part1

Hey guys I am once again being plagued by a plot bunny that has decided to haunt me even in my dreams damn them. Anyway new story new plot it's all good.

Yunie: I swear to Harry Potter that I don't own God...wait

Harry: She doesn't own anything.

Yunie: I wish I did though...

Draco: If you owned us we'd be screwed.

Yunie: Yep

Draco: Just start the fucking story.

Yunie: Fine you little blonde bitch.

Yunie: My all time favorite song is now by T.A.T.U Song of the day: Gomenasai The song My December belongs to the one and only Linkin Park...I'm not sure if I'll use the song but whatever oh yes if you guys want to see the video of Harry and Draco that I made for the song go to youtube. com and look up Lootothesky then go to Harry and Draco's December. Enjoy!

Story: My December

Plot: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? Slight n/c, Lemon, m-preg, humor, angst, true love,...and one kick ass kid

Chapter 3: Gomenasai part 1

_"Daddy. I found him."_

_"Found who, Holly?" Holly pointed to the man before her._

_Harry looked up and gasped and whispered," Draco?" as Draco whispered, "Harry?"_

_"What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl"_

The two look at one another. Harry's heart was beating wildly in his ear making it hard to hear whatever Draco would say if he said anything at all. Draco looked at Harry as if he were a ghost. A image of his past that had haunted him. Which Harry had done. Night after night he had dreamed of his beautiful Harry. Every now and then he would see his love with a child smiling but there was never anyone with his beloved. "Harry? What. Where?" Harry shook his head as if to grasp back to reality that Draco had thrown him out of.

"Oi Harry. what your girl screaming about. Holy shite! Malfoy." Draco looked at the twins then back to Harry and Holly. Holly stared back at him with eyes that seem to radiate truth to him, a truth that couldn't be true.

"Um I guess we'll be going back in now. Quick move your ass, Fred!" George pushed his brother back into the shop leaving the small broken family outside. Holly watched the scene fall out and waited for it to fall apart. The silence was uncomfortable between her parents and nethier one seemed to wish to end it.

"Daddy?" Harry looked down at Holly back to Draco. Tears stung the back of his eyes but he refused to cry.

"Come on, Holly. Let's go home." Holly frowned but nodded.

"Like hell Potter. What the fuck is going on here? Who is this girl. Why the hell are you telling her I'm her father? Who the fuck did you knock up to get her? Where have you been all this time. Why was there a paper saying that you were dead? Start explianing." Harry glared at Draco.

"I don't have to explain anything to you, Malfoy! This is my daughter. And I didn't knock anyone up as you said. I've slept with one person in my life and that's the prick I'm staring at. The paper is none of your business and neither am I. Come on Holly we're leaving." Harry turned and grabbed the little girl's hand.

"Oh like hell you are. I want answers, Potter." He grabbed the man's wrist and jerked him back. "What the fuck are you babbling about about her." He nodded toward Holly. "How the hell is it that I'm the only person you've slept with and yet that girl has your eyes huh?" Draco glared at Harry while Harry glared at the ground.

"Let me go!" Harry swung out at Draco. The blond ducked and grab Harry's arm. "Leave me alone. I did nothing to you."

"Like hell. I want answers. Is this really my child and if it is why have you kept her from me for four god damn years." Harry flinched as he bit his lip. Flashes of memories came to him as he pulled away from Draco.

"It's none of your business why don't you go home to your wife and leave me alone." Draco left go of Harry and looked at him.

"How did you know I was married?" Harry blinked.

"It was obvious . I mean that's what you wanted to marry and have a heir. That's why we couldn't be remember." Harry looked at the man that held his heart. The one who had broken it time and time again. The one who now knew what he was never suppose to know.

_"When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed"  
_

"I wanted you, harry. Not some slut of a wife that I can't even stand to look at. I have no children with her because I am disgusted by her the only reason I went through with the marriage is because I thought you were dead. I saw the article. There was a fire they had a corpse that matched you perfectly. You were declared dead. The Weaslys were the only ones who thought you were still alive out there somewhere but after four years they gave up. You were gone to everyone here. I nearly died when I found out. I wanted to cry so fucking bad but i was a Malfoy therefore I wasn't allowed to cry over a supposed enemie's death. I stayed silent and hid my pain for over four years,and now your here alive with a little girl claiming to be my child. That's considered my fucking business. I would love to know if it's true. if I have a child. So your coming with me."

Harry blinked at this side of Draco. The words he spoke struck him in the heart. Holly tugged on Draco's sleeve," W.where are we going?"

Draco looked at her," If your my child then we're going to see your grandparents." Harry pulled Holly away.

"We are not going to see them. No way in hell am I going to let that happen." Draco rolled his eyes.

"My parent would love to meet their grandaughter, Harry. After none of us knew they had one." Harry lowered his head. " That's what I thought now come on. We have a lot to talk about. like where did you go and how come you never tried to get in touch with me about Holly."

"G_omen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now"_

Harry sighed and let Draco lead them off. he watched as the two talked about Holly's life. About how she had always wanted to meet him and had often wished that he could see her in his dreams. Harry felt horriable a dull ache in his heart now flared into a sharp pain. He had kept Holly from her father for so long. He thought he was doing the right thing after the atempt on his life. It seemed so clear now that he was here again. The faceless figure holding a knife over him driving into him. Harry thought he would die then and there beneath the clouded moon, but someone had found him lying in a pool of blood and took him to the one place that was considered safe for him. Hogwarts. There he learned that there was a new life inside of him. Madame Pomfery had seemed shocked not only was there a baby but the knife had missed her completely. Then and there he decided after she was born he was going to disappear forever.__

Yunie: I've gotten part of the chapter up and I'l the second part up soon. Leave comments and love please. I heart you all.


	4. Gomen Nasai part 2

Hey guys I am once again being plagued by a plot bunny that has decided to haunt me even in my dreams damn them. Anyway new story new plot it's all good.

Yunie: I swear to Harry Potter that I don't own God...wait

Harry: She doesn't own anything.

Yunie: I wish I did though...

Draco: If you owned us we'd be screwed.

Yunie: Yep

Draco: Just start the fucking story.

Yunie: Fine you little blonde bitch.

Yunie: My all time favorite song is now by T.A.T.U Song of the day: Gomenasai The song My December belongs to the one and only Linkin Park...My youtube account was deleted but my new name is Cherryblossomdream I will get a harry/draco video up there soon hopefully

A/N sorry I haven't updated lately I'm getting back into my creative mood Sry.

Story: My December

Plot: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? Slight n/c, Lemon, m-preg, humor, angst, true love,...and one kick ass kid

Chapter 4: Gomen Nasai part 2

_There he learned that there was a new life inside of him. Madame Pomfery had seemed shocked not only was there a baby but the knife had missed her completely. Then and there he decided after she was born he was going to disappear forever._

_"What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain"_

Harry watched as Holly conversed more with her father as dread began to take hold of his heart. 'It wasn't suppose to be like this. We were suppose to disappear. We suppose to come and visit just for a little while. He wasn't suppose to find us. We shouldn't be going to his family's mansion. We should be going home. Back home, where it's just me and Holly. Me and my little girl. This isn't fair. Once he knows they'll demand her. They'll take her away from me. They'll take my life away from me.' "No." Draco and Holly stopped.

"What's the matter, Harry." Draco looked at Harry as the man's face began to pale.

"No. I can't let her go there. They'll take her away from I know they will. They'll want her taken from me. They have the oney and the power to do it I know they do. They can't take her away from me." Harry looked at Draco with tears brimming in his eyes. Holly ran to her daddy.

"No daddy. That won't happen. He won't let that happen." She looked up at Draco. "You won't let it happen will you? Please. I don't want to ever leave my daddy." Draco smiled at the little girl.

"I promise they won't take you away. Harry, I swear to you that they won't take her away. I swear on my life they won't." Harry regarded Draco for a moment then looked at Holly.

"Do you really want to go,Holly?" The little girl nodded quickly before looking up at her father. "I guess we can go then, but I swear on my parent's graves if they attempt to take her from me we will run away from you and everything else. I've lived four years without everyone and as you say everyone thinks I'm dead so noone will know the difference. Got that?" Draco nodded as Holly ran up to him again.

"Sorry daddy gets upset when it comes to me. He talks about you alot though. Heh tells me that you two hated each other but he never really did. He said that the moment he met you, he fell in love with your eyes, but you were so mean to everyone that he pretended to hate you. He said you were really good at potions. He said alot about Hogwarts. I hope I can go one day it sounds so nice. Daddy says that I'll probably end up going to a school in America though since he doesn't want to move back here." Draco looked at the girl and then picked her up.

"Why doesn't he want to live here?" Draco glanced at Harry from over his shoulder.

"He says it's to sad being here with his memories. Plus he said that before I was born something happen to him and he swore never to let me get hurt, by anyone or anything. Daddy never looked for someone else. He's always thought about you. He told me so. He missed you and he still does." Holly smiled knowingly at her father. "So are Grandma and Grandpa nice?"

_  
"When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself"_

Harry stared at Draco's back with a sense of dread. 'This is not going to end well. It never ends well. I'm freaking Harry Potter. Nothing every goes right. It never goes right.' Harry watched the two before him as he drifted back into the dreamy fog of a memory. The last time he had seen Draco Malfoy. The night his life nerely ended, but it was also the night his world began.

FlashBaCk

_The rain fell in curtains on the empty London streets. The sound of feet pounding against the cobble road was the on other sound amoungst the blowing wind. Tear stained and frightened, a wounded Harry Potter ran down the street. A black figure running quickly behind him. The buildings seemed to blend into the rain as his surroundings went in and out of focus. His hair was trapped before his eyes blocking his vision even more. His baggy jeans clinging to his wet legs fell over his shoe and leading to Harry's down fall. The ground met Harry with it's wet and rocky surface. 'I'm going to die.' Was the only thought that passed through Harry's mind. The figure looked down at him as the rain began to stop. The moon still covered with thick layers of clouds gave no light to the attacker. _

_A little ways down from where the two had fallen another figure was walking through the drizzle. Harry opened his mouth to scream but all that came out was a small cry of pain as the knife stuck deep into his stomache. Harry's vision blurred with tears. The other figure looked towards the cry but only for a moment before walking away. Even with his vision blured and his stomache bleeding he could still see the grey eyes staring in his direction. The blond tress seem to shine in the darkness from under the hood he wore. Harry opened his mouth to call out Draco's name but a thin stream of blood came in it's place. The figure that was Draco Malfoy vanished leaving Harry and his attacker alone. Harry waited for another blow but there was none. There was no attacker. Harry could only lie there alone in the dark. He cried. He cried as the world fell away completely. 'So this is death. I accept it with open arms.' Then everything went black._

_EnD fLAshbACk_

Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down

_Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
_

"Harry? Harry?" Harry looked up from his daze.

"What?" He snapped at the blonde.

"We're here. You have to take my hand because there a field that will only read your magic signature if your touching one with the correct Malfoy signature." Harry blushed but shook it away.

"Fine." He took the offered hand. Draco took Holly's little hand in his other.

"Come on in." He walked the two through to the manision. Holly gasped at the size which had seemed so much smaller behind the field.

"Wow you use to live here?" Draco nodded.

"Yep." The three walked into the house. "Mom. Dad. I've come to visit, and boy do I have a surprise for you."

"Come in here, Draco."

_  
What I thought was a dream  
An mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege_

When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  


Harry began to panic and then panic and fear won. He grabbed Holly and he ran.

Yunie: OMG my hunnies I'm so sorry I haven't been here in forever. I've had some problems but now I will begin writing agfain full force.

Draco: wooo

Harry: Aww cheer up

Yunie: Please review me


	5. Tales in the twilight

Hey guys I am once again being plagued by a plot bunny that has decided to haunt me even in my dreams damn them. Anyway new story new plot it's all good.

Yunie: I swear to Harry Potter that I don't own God...wait

Harry: She doesn't own anything.

Yunie: I wish I did though...

Draco: If you owned us we'd be screwed.

Yunie: Yep

Draco: Just start the fucking story.

Yunie: Fine you little blonde bitch.

Yunie: The song My December belongs to the one and only Linkin Park...My youtube account was deleted but my new name is Cherryblossomdream I will get a harry/draco video up there soon hopefully

A/N sorry I haven't updated lately I'm getting back into my creative mood Sry.

Story: My December

Plot: After a one night stand with the love of his life Harry runs from the spotlights for four years but what secrets did he take with him? Slight n/c, Lemon, m-preg, humor, angst, true love,...and one kick ass kid

Chapter 5: Tales In The Twilight

Harry ran quickly from the house. Panic racing through his body as Holly screamed for him to stop. The little hands hit him softly on the side as tears began to seep through his jacket. Draco stood at the door everything around him seeming to go in slow motion. Reality slapped him hard and he began to run after the man. Holly screamed at Harry to stop running but Harry continued to flee as that is what he has become good at over the years. Memories, fears, and sorrows flowed into his veins making the fear that burned within him became an inferno. Draco was gaingin on the retreating body. Holly's small little hand out stretched towards him. Draco reached for the smaller hand and grasped it within his own. Holly kicked away from Harry and jumped into Draco's arms. Harry stopped and tripped over his pant legs falling full force to the ground. Pain rose through out his arm as the sound of bone snapping echoed through the empty yard.

Harry bit his lip in an attempt to stiffle his scream. Blood ran down his arm from the open wound which had been opened by the bone. Holly screamed at the sight of her father and Draco cringed before stooping to pick Harry up. He set Holly down and sent her inside to tell his mother to get some tea ready and to gather some pain potions. He looked at Harry's despret face that screamed out terror. Draco's arm brushed lightly against the bone and Harry screamed before blacking out.

"Well that was fun. Always have to be difficult don't you Harry. Gods I've missed that in you. I've missed you. If this is a dream or if I've died and this is my Heaven please don't ever let me live again." He kissed the man softly on the cheek before returning inside.

"What's wrong with him?" Lucius stepped over to his son and the unconicous "Hero".

"He's stressed. He thinks you guys will try to take his daughter away." Draco looked up from his love.

"Why the hell does he think that? We're not after him any longer so we have nothing agianst him or his." Draco shook his head at his father's statment.

"He's afraid that you'll take your grandaughter away from him." Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't informed that you and Pansy had consumed an heir." Draco cringed.

"We didn't, but we," He shifted his head towards Harry," did. That little girl is the oh so lovely Holly Marie Malfoy. Daughter of one Harry Potter and one Draco Malfoy. At least that's what Harry says." Lucius snorted.

"Well I believe a simple test will prove this to be nothing more then a hoax. A simple trick this boy has used to trick people into believeing this nonsense." Draco shrugged and carried the man along.

"You think someone could perfrom a little spell you know something to fix him up a bit?" Narcissa walked into the room behind a hyper Holly.

"I believe I'll work on him now start to explain please Draco. Also who is this precious little girl?" Holly smiled.

"My name is Holly Marie Malfoy, at your service." The little four year old's smiled warmed every heart in the room as she held a glow that screamed happiness. The older Malfoys stared at the girl looking for traces of truth and for traces of desception. The girl held no false promises. Her complextion and hair resembled that of the Malfoy heritage this is true, but the though that two males could produce a child was strange and impossible.

"Come here precious." Holly walked over to Draco arms outstretched for him to pick her up. "Now we need proof that you are indeed my child. A small little blood sample is all we need. Will that be okay for you my dear?" Holly nodded her blond hair flying in all directions. Draco smiled and wispeared a small spell over Holly's arm. A small cut opened on her arm but the little girl felt nothing. Draco summoned a small glass to his hand and collected the drops. "Did it hurt?" Holly shook her head, blond hair hitting Draco in the face. He smiled and handing the glass to his mother.

"We'll know in a few moments." She grabbed a vile out of the drawer behing Lucious. "Well here it goes." She dropped three drops in and took a piece of Draco's hair and placed it inside of the glass. The room stopped and watched as the blood began to change into a green, fading into a blue, and finally settleing as a solid silver. "Oh. Come here my granddaughter." Holly smiled and ran to her grandmother. "I've wanted a grandchild for so long. Oh my your precious. My little Holly. I know we need to go shopping just you, me and your grandfather. We'll let your father's talk about grown up things ok?" Holly nodded and smiled running up to her grandfather. He picked the little girl up a smile on his face. The three blond's walked towards the fireplace and soon vanished to Diagon Alley.

Draco smiled. He had a daughter with Harry. A beautiful little girl. From the moment he saw her he felt an attachment, but now it was real. He had a little girl named Holly. He looked at Harry, whom in his mother's rush remained broken. Draco knelt down and started to mend the arm with his healing magic that he had picked up over the years. Soon Harry looked good as new and Draco in a state of awe place Harry's head in his lap. He looked down at the peaceful face his heart hurting as he brushed the soft skin that he had only touched softly once before. A sob tore into his chest but he held back his tears. The wasted years of being married to a slut fell back upon him as he stared at the one true love in his life.

Draco's world consitsed of one thing and that was Harry. From childhood to school everything had revolved around him. The last night at Hogwarts was all about him. Even his life after Harry vanished was about him. The man always strayed in the back of Draco's mind, popping up whenever Draco gave up and thought about where he truly wanted to be. Oh how he had longed to feel the heated flesh of a passoinate lover that haunted his wildest dreams. To see the naked flesh once more. To hear Harry moan beneath him, for the man to say what he so despretly needed to hear. Draco didn't want money. He could have lived without an heir. Harry was his life and he didn't realise this until the day he was gone. The day Harry dropped out of his life was the day that changed him.

He became a man of emptiness. he married a whore of a woman because his father said so. He paid for all of her adventures because it was expected of him to serve her. Draco became nothing more than a shell of his former self. His heart, his soul, his life went away the moment Harry walked away and now he was here lying in his lap. His face the same as it used to be. The scar just as vivid as it had been in school. Draco smiled as the man in his lap began to wake. "Ow man head. Ow my arm."

"Nice to see your awake, Harry." Harry looked up at him. Green eyes clouded with confusion suddenly bvecame bright in realization.

"Where's Holly? Where's my baby?" Draco held Harry down as the man went to sit up.

"Don't worry she's safe. She's out shopping with her grandparents. They 've always wanted a granddaughter and today their wish was granted as for you. We need to talk about what happened after you left. When did you find out about Holly? When was see born? Where was she raised. What was her first word? Tell me everything please." Draco looked at Harry his eyes begging him silently to tell him everything about his little angel. "Harry, please. I need to know everything. We have all day so please don't try to run away again." Harry nodded as he relaxed aghinst Draco's leg.

"Well the way I found out about Holly was that I had to go to Madam Pomphery for some wounds."

"What kind of wounds, Harry?"

"Well you see. There was this person chasing me. They caught me after I tripped and they stabbed me in the stomache. I blacked out and the next thing I remember Madam Pomphery is hovering above me asking me if I was awaka. She told me what happened and then she told me bout Holly. I paniced at first because that meant she had almost been harmed. I was lucky. Eight months later on December 26 my little girl was born. She was so small and so adorable. I just couldn't believe she was mine. When I got out of the hospital I went to my house only to find it burned to the ground. I was so scared so I ran."

"It wasn't until later that I found out someone died in the fire. He was...He.." Harry sighed. "It was Neville Longbottom. He was in love with me, but he found out that I was in love with someone else. He didn't want that and he had begun to threaten me. He kept telling me that he wanted every part of me and could forgive the fact that I had opened up to someone else like a common whore. He probably went there to try and get me to see his way. He was the body they found. Everythings my fault. I tried so hard to stay away from here, to protect my little girl, but all I've done is shut her off from her family. I'm so sorry. " Tears started to fall from Harry's eyes.

Draco pulled him close and kissed the soft hair on Harry's head. Soon the two men clutching tightly to one another drifted into another life. A memory that they both held dear. A memory of true love.

Yunie: Sorry it's been awhile. My friend keeps reminding me to update because you guys keep messaging her. I love all of my reviewer's so please give me a few reviews telling me what you think and I'll give you more of the little story I've begun. Love you all. X Yunny


	6. Here's to the Night

Yunie: My lovelys I didn't mean to say that Harry and Draco consumed a child in the last chapter sorry. I feel I should explain myself for all of my spelling errors. I type what I think of during the writing of the chapter and I just want you all to get it quickly because I'm a slow updater so I never check my work and feel really bad when people see the mistakes that I've made. I apologize fully. Also the reason I do not use spell check is because the only writing set up on my computer is word pad and sadly it had no spell check. I'm so sorry my lovely fans. I will try better.

Draco: Give her some slack she isn't quite what we'd call bright.

Harry: That was so mean. Apologize.

Draco: Or what?

Harry: no sex.

Draco: 0.0 noooooo I'm so fucking sorry. You're the writer make him sleep with me. Please. I'll be good.

Yunie: In good time Harry's not a whore

Harry: Smirks

Draco: FUCKKKKKKKKK

Yunie: My newest song obsession is Here's to the night by Eve 6 it's because of that song that I remembered I need to update. I feel bad for my other story's fans. P.S if anyone has a myspace my name to search is Kay Ferguson if you wanna remind me to update personally.I own nothing.

Chapter 6: Here's to the Night

_So denied so I lied are you the now or never kind  
In a day and a day love I'm gonna be gone for good again _

Draco opened his eyes slowly. He was laid out in his bed. The past day flashed in his mind as he wondered if it had all been a dream. He stretched his hand out expecting to reach empty space. Warm flesh met his wandering fingers. Draco dat up slowly and looked at the body that laid beside him.

Harry Potter slept peacefully beside him. His face glowing softly from the moonlight that flew gently from the opened window. The blond thought back and remembered falling asleep on the floor in the main room. He looked to the small drawer beside him looking for an answer, which he found in the form of a note. In his mother's handwriting the note read,

"Dear Draco,

You father and I have placed Holly in the guest room beside our room. We came home and found the two of you cuddle on the floor, which was adorable, so your father decided to place the two of you together in your room just to give you an edge as he said. Tommorrow morning Your father, Holly and myself will be going out farther North to find a new variety of things for Holly. We will be back around ten at night so don't wait up, and Draco my son please be careful. It's all still hard for him to deal with. Do not do anything that you'll regret.

Love,

your Mother."

"How formal." Draco whispeared sarcastically. He looked back to the brunette who seemed to try and curl farther into the silk blankets. Draco looked at him and sighed. He didn't want to feel the sense of pain again as he had when he first let Harry go. He remembered the night when Harry wouldn't even look at him as he made love to him. Draco had never fucked the man, he loved him to much for that. What scared Draco more then anything in the world right now was the morning. Because it would mean one less day with his love.

After all if Harry had never came back before this then why would he stay now. It was clear that he didn't love Draco, and for once Draco couldn't blame him for the hate because he hated himself as well. He looked at Harry again. He admired how Harry's hair fell gentlly around his face. His lips seem to shine and gave Draco the urge to kiss those lips. He wanted nothing more than the love of his life to wake up and accept him, for him to want him just as badly.

Draco always thought he had the luck of falling for hopeless dreams. The man beside him began to stir. Bright green eyes peaked through half closed lids. Harry looked at the man that was beside. His eyes filled with tears again. Harry knew that everything would end soon. He wasn't allowed to have any happiness. 'But maybe.' He looked up at the blond. 'One more night. Just like before.'

_  
Are you willing to be had are you cool with just tonight  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
_

"Harry." Harry shook his head and shushed Draco with his finger.

"Will you love me again? Just for tonight? One more time." Draco looked into the eyes that had haunted his most distant dreams. For a moment he almost believed this beautiful angel was nothing more then his heart playing with his head, but when those soft pink lips pressed gentally against his own he fell. Every broken piece within him fell into place the moment the angel kissed him.

Harry pulled back and looked into silver eyes. "Please."

"You never have to beg for me to love you." Harry closed his eyes as tears began to fall. "I will always love you. I will always wait for you to forgive me. Tonight I will do as you wish in hopes that one day you'll be mine. I love you." He kissed Harry's left eyelid as he wiped away the tear that slid down his angel's cheek. "I love you." He repeated the action with the right eye. "Harry."

Harry looked up at the man who still held his heart, even after all the years. Draco went to kiss his cheek, but Harry turned his head and caught the blond's lips in a kiss. His arms wrapped gently around Draco's neck as he pulled him closer. Draco sighed as he ran his hand aghinst Harry's cheek. Their gental kisses became more passionate as Draco licked Harry's lips, which parted for the blond. Their tounges battled for dominace which Draco won. Clothes were removed carefully. Each inch of skin revealed was touched feeding the growing passion.

The two men pressed their necked chest together in an attempt to get close to the other. Flesh met flesh and soon the two were lost within themselves. Green met silver as the blond touched Harry's penis softly. Harry moaned as his eyes glazed over with lust. His mind sinking futher into a happy bliss. Tomorrow seemed so far away but so close at the same time. 'I wish it never had to end.' Draco smiled softly at Harry.

The blond leaned down close to Harry's ear and whispeared, "Will you look at me this time?" Harry blinked as his mind caught up with what Draco had said. Memories of his first came backed to him as he stared up at the blond. The man's face drifted back into his teenage face. The face that had looked at him pleadingly so many times in that short time.

_**"I want all of you, Draco. I want you to be the first person I ever have sex with." 'And the last.' Harry thought.**_

_**"You know this will make it harder for us to walk away from each other." He placed a hand on Harry's cheek.**_

_**"I know but I want this afterall I'll never have another chance." Tears fell once again as he closed his eyes. He didn't want to see Draco that would make it seem more real. It would haunt him in his lonely nights to come. Memories of a face drawn up in pleasure would hurt him more then just the memory of what he felt. It would be for the best if he didn't see Draco at all.**_

_**"Harry look at me." Harry shook his head.**_

_**"I can't please, Dray. Please just do this." Draco sighed as he ran his hand over Harry's chest.**_

_**"Why won't you look at me?" Harry let out a sob.**_

_**"Because if I look at you then I'll remember what you looked like. It's better if I just have my own memory of how I felt then it won't hurt as much." Draco kissed the boy's tears off of his cheeks.**_

Harry remembered the words Draco spoke. He had said that Harry would have another person to love. He had been wrong and there Harry was once again, at the mercy of Draco Malfoy. He didn't want to miss anything this time. "Yes. I want to see you this time. I want to see all of you this time." Draco smiled as he kissed the man of his dreams again.

Draco remembered a muggle song that had haunted him after that night with Harry. He started to sing softly into Harry's ear as he touched the man softly again. He stroked the hardend flesh in tempo with Harry's heavy breathing. " _Here's to the nights we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye. Tomorrow's gonna come too soon." _Harry gasped as the song struck a nerve deep within him. He had listened to that song over and over again as he thought of the blonde who now sang to him.

Harry ran his hand down Draco's back as the blond spoke a spell to get Harry prepared for him. The green eyed boy gasped as his body seemed to loosen and his hole began to stretch on it's own as Draco kissed and touched all over his body. Harry gasped as the invisible touch within him touch his special spot. The man began to pant as the spot was rubbed again and again as the blond licked his sensitive head.

Harry's world began to flash white as he reached the edge, but before he could cum all assults on his body stopped. Harry groaned as he backed away from his finish. Lustful green eyes looked up at Draco, silently begging for the blond to fuck the boy senseless, but Draco wanted it to be perfect.

_  
Put your name on the line along with place and time  
Wanna stay not to go I wanna ditch the logical  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
_

"Please Draco." The blond smiled and postioned himself against the loosen entrance.

"I love you." Draco breathed into Harry's ear as he slipped slowly into the others body. The warmth of Harry's body wrapped around his sensitive head caused Draco to shudder as he pulled back and pushed in deeper. His memory could never do justice to the feeling of Harry's body. At that moment Draco realised he would never be just satisfied with a memory. He wanted Harry to remain his forever.

They could be a family. Him, Harry and their daughter Holly. Draco smiled at the thought as he pushed into the man beneath him again. The two locked eyes as their bodies began to move quicker against one another. The end coming closer as Draco grabbed Harry's hips pulling him closer to him. Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist as he pulled him down gently and kissed his lips. Pants began to escape the two as they came together. I love yous escaped but neither was heard.

The two sighed but neither spoke soon the two difted off into a light slumber, words whispeared in the back of their minds.

_  
"Here's to the nights we felt alive  
Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry  
Here's to goodbye  
Tomorrow's gonna come too soon"_

And it did. Soon the sun rose but the two slept on. Around 5p.m Lucious Malfoy ran into the room waking the two men. "What's wrong father?" Draco asked as he rubbed his eyes.

Lucious frowned and looked sadly at the two. "Holly's missing."

_All my time is froze in motion  
Can't I stay an hour or two or more  
Don't let me let you go  
Here's a toast to all those who hear me all too well  
_

Harry blinked as the sentence sank in. "Holly. My Holly is missing?" Harry began to panic. "She's missing. Oh god. Oh my. No. Please no." Tears began to fall as his heart began to break. Draco looked at his father.

"What happened?" Lucious opened his mouth and closed it.

He took a deep breath. "We were walking around town looking for some clothes for Holly and when I turned around she was gone. Your mother and I searched but couldn't find her. No one had seen her around. She's been missing for over an hour. I'm sorry." Draco shook his head as tears began to start.

"Did you see anyone strange? Anything at all?" Lucious shook his head.

Harry looked up, "Did you tell anyone she was your grandaughter?" Lucious nodded

"Only friends and a few coworkers. Why?" Harry lowered his head.

"She's gone. This was all a mistake. I have to find my daughter." Harry jumped from the bed and grabbed his clothes.

"Harry, wait." Draco cried as Harry ran from the room. Harry was down the stairs in a heartbeat and soon out of the door. Draco was left in the dust with only his tears to comfort. His angel and his child were now missing. All Draco knew was someone was going to pay.

Draco sang a little tune once again as his heart broke. "_Here's to the nights we felt alive. Here's to the tears you knew you'd cry. Here's to goodbye .Tomorrow's gonna come too soon. " _

Yunie: okay so I lied Harry's a hoe

Harry: What did you do to my daughter?

Yunie: Sorry to say that that's for another time Harry so please guys review me. Lots of pretty reviews please


	7. I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me

A/N: Anon :If school let out in June and the boys hooked up and shagged the night before they left school don't you think it would be a bit difficult for them to have that baby at the end of December?

Yunie: Sadly our little Holly was born very premature. Harry was going to explain this in this chapter, it is the reason he is so very protective of his daughter. Don't think I was just screwing around with months. Sorry for the confusion. I want to thank all my lovely reviewers sadly though I only had 9 reviews. Sad I know almost makes a person want to stop writing but I watched as my hits rose the night I posted it. I was so happy. My story is now in 7 c2s and it's favorites is up to 39 and it has 125 people on alert. This is my best story yet. I love you guys massivily.

Draco: Yes yes love yada yada yada get me my Harry and my Holly back damn you!

Harry: please

Yunie: hugs Harry oh I'm sorry love but I can't do that. sniff I loved you Harry don't be sad.

Newest song obssesion...I'll Never Get over you getting over me by Expose

Chapter 6: I'll Never Get Over You Getting Over Me

Harry had ran until his lungs began to burn. The pain in his chest had grown to be too much and the man fell to the ground coughing. Sobs tore through him as the reality of the situation had washed over him wrapped him into the waves of despare. That had been almost a month ago. Harry had gone into hiding again and ignored every doorbell and phone call. He was trying to keep himself together which had begun to become harder everyday. The stress was building up so much that Harry had become to feel sick during the day which led him to the bathroom floor.

Harry was laying his head down upon the cool glass of the toliet as another rush of sickness came up. His head was spinning, his stomache was empty, and he still felt the need to vomit. Harry groaned as the last stirring in his stomache began to settle down. He hadn't felt this bad since he was pregnant with Holly. Harry closed his eyes and then snapped them open once realization hit. He was pregnant. "Oh God not again."

"What not again?" Harry jumped up from the ground and turned to see Draco standing in the doorway.

"How did you get here?" Draco sighed.

"I went to Madam Pomphery. She told me where to look, but I had to search everywhere for you. Don't worry i have everyone I know searching for our daughter. Please Harry. Don't run away from me again. Please. I love you so much." He grabbed Harry and pulled him into a giant hug. "I love you."

Tears bagan to fall from Harry's eyes as he gripped tighter to Draco. "God...Draco. I'm pregnant." Draco pulled away and looked into the tear stained eyes.

"You are?" Harry nodded.

"I don't know if I can do this again not after last time. God please not like that." Harry began to cry harder.

"Harry. Shh love. What happened last time? Harry what happened with Holly?" Harry held his breath trying to calm his tears.

"We should sit down for this. It's kind of a long story." Draco nodded and led Harry from the bathroom to the small sitting area.

"Explain." Harry nodded.

"Well it all happened once I found out I was pregnant. I had been so happy and so shocked. The thing is I had taken your marriage hard and your words to find someone new kept repeating in my head so I tried. I found a man who seemed so kind and caring. He sent me out one night and that's when I got attacked with the knife. After I found out I was pregnant I tried to figure out what to do. I paniced. I wanted to tell so bad but your marriage kept flashing from some news article or from a magazine and I knew I couldn't tell you.I fought though. I kept telling myself it was what I need to do. It would make everything better. One night he overheard me argueing with myself.

He had also noticed my stomache getting bigger. He conered me in the bedroom and told me to tell him what the hell was going on. I tried so hard not to say anything, but he punched me in the mouth, and began to slap me around. I was so scared. I screamed out I'm pregnant and he snapped. I had never slept with him so he knew it wasn't his. He bagan to kick my stomache and it hurt so bad. He he he picked me up, a a and threw me on the bed. He conjured up ropes to hold me and made my clothes disappear. And then he...he...he raped me. He called me a filthy slut. That I was an attention seeking whore that no one needed. "

Draco stopped him. "Was it Neville? You mentioned that he had loved you and that he was the body in the fire." Harry shook his head.

"It was worse. It was Ron Weasly. He had asked me to give him a chance. He was still with Hermoine but I didn't know at the time. I had stayed locked up for so long. When he was down he left me there bloody and banged up. After he was gone I went into labor. I cried for help but the only one who came was a small little house elf that I didn't even know. Her name was Selphiny. She helped me threw and helped take care of my baby for a few weeks. Once Holly was in the clear she vanished. I never really got to thank her.All I did was asked her not to tell. She agreed and left. I wish I could see her again." Draco nodded and snapped his fingers.

A small house elf appered before Harry. Her bright blue eyes staring up in wonderment. "Mr. Potter sir. How are ya." Harry blinked.

"You mean she's?" Draco nodded. Harry smiled and pulled the house elf into a hug. "Thank you so much for everything. Thank you." Selphiny nodded as she returned the hug.

"It is no problem for Mr. Harry Potter. He has always been in my Master's mind so it was an honor to help sir." Harry nodded and leaned against Draco who was lost in his own thought. Ron Weasly had hurt Harry and as soon as they found Holly he would get what was coming to him.

Yunie: I know short but I'm going to Gulf Shores today for my small summer vactaion. Hello beach. Woo I'll be back on June 21 please guys leave me some love. Peace


	8. The Tears of December

Yunie: Back and Burned ouch.

Draco: Haha

Harry: Yes ouch

Yunie: My fans are going to so hate me.

Harry: For what?

Yunie: Read the chapter to find out. newest song obsession Teardrops on my guitar by Taylor Swift

Chapter 8: The Tears of December

Holly felt tired and weak. Her vision was blinded by a piece of cloth. She could hear voices and laughter surrounding her. She was scared and hungry. She missed her daddy. The little girl

cried silent tears knowing that she wasn't going to see her father anything soon. Everything had been going so nicely. She had been shopping with her grandparents when some strange woman

grabbed her and forced her into drinking a potion that made her sleepy.She couldn't remember what day it was she only knew that she had been away from her parents for to long. She missed her

daddy's warm hugs and soft kisses goodnight. She missed her bed and her little stuffed peguin named Pagin. She missed her friend from across the street. Ember. She missed laughing with her and

playing small jokes on her dad. Holly felt so alone in her small little dark world.

She missed her new found father. Her grandparents to. She even missed the greasy man she met in Diagon Alley named Severus Snape. She was so lonely looking into the blindfold. It had

been so long since she had seen the sun. Holly missed the cool air of November that had last hit her cheek. It was probably close to her birthday and she wouldn't be able to see her daddy for it. He

was going to be sad she knew. He must have missed her, but why wasn't he searching for her? Or was he and he just wasn't having a hard time finding her. It would be just like that time when she

got lost from Ember and Daddy. He searched for her for three hours and finally found her with a scraped knee in the security room. He had looked so happy. 'When he finds me again he'll be so

happy. He'll smile and say let's go home. just like last time.' Holly smiled softly then frowned when the door opened.

"Well well little miss Malfoy. How would you like to go for a little ride. Sadly to say that our time is almost over. Your daddy will get to see you soon. You see I gave him a warning years ago about coming near my Draco. He didn't listen so I attacked him. I didn't know about you though my precious child." Cold hand swept across Holly's cheek. "Then one of my little friends told

me

about him being with child. I was stunned of course when I found that it was most likely my husband's child. sadly though him and his money is mine so I couldn't have you and your father ruining

it for me.

"So I burned down your home. With you two in it. Thought now four years later I come to find that it wasn't you or your father in there but Neville. You've almost cost me to much. Once

your gone, my husband will return to me and allow me to give him an heir, but no. He sleeps with my husband again and concieves another piece of trash. What am I to do I say. How do I get rid of

you three before you take him away. Well I figure your a family. Let's get rid of you all at the same time.

"But no Draco has to be all close to Potter. Needless to say though I'm taking care of that. You see I have a very close friend that has it out for your father. His name is Ron Weasly. He's the

reason you came in December. He's also the reason your alive. He forgot to check and make sure that it was you two in the building before he tourched it. You can thank him for your few years

here with your father. What do you have to say about that little one?" The woman ripped of Holly's blindfold.

"Your a crazy bitch!" Holly screamed at her.

Pansy looked at her. "What did you just say to me you ungrateful little brat?" Holly smirked and spat in her face.

"I hope you burn in Hell." Pansy screamed as she slapped Holly in the face. Holly laughed softly. "My father will never love you. His heart will always belong with my daddy. They are in love,

completely. How do you think I was born." Pansy gaped at her.

"Silence you fucking spawn of a whore. Your father was just an attention seeking slut whom trapped my Draco in his slutty gaze." Holly frowned.

"Don't confuse yourself for my daddy. My father loves him. I heard the story of how I was concieved. I saw the look my father gave him. He would never look at you like that. Your just an

obligation that he refused to fufill because you were a disgusting excuse for a woman." Pansy balled her fist and punched Holly in the face. With a split lip the little girl looked up at the woman.

Suddenly all the arguements Ember had with people came in handy.

The door opened and in walked a man with red hair. "Pansy what happened?"

" She kept speaking lies about my Draco. She kept saying that he was in love with that that man!" Pansy fell into Ron's arms.

"It's okay. She'll be gone soon." He looked up at holly and smirked. "Ready for your birthday preasent Holly?" Holly's eyes widen as the man stepped closer to her with a knife. " You see."

He spoke while touching the knife fondly. "Your father owes me for quite a few things. Once he left I found out that my wife knew all about me being with him and left me taking everything I had.

She knew all about his pregnancy and hid it from me. I soon lost my job and a little after that my almost ex-wife died tragically. Tripped onto a kitchen knife she did. This one in fact.

"You see she was close to Harry. She kept his secrets for him. She considered him her brother. Sadly though such a perfect ass will have to follow his sister so soon. You see my dear. I

wanted to be Harry's one and only so that I could stake claim on his estate and cash and just like my wife he would have met a sad accident in fact he almost did but she meddled. Told him to leave

for the night and take a break. Neville though the idot was in love with the bloody hero. Had to go a ruin everything. Now I'm going to take what I should have been given in repayment. I'm going to

trade a life for a life. Too bad for you." Holly's eyes started to tear up as the knife came down to her small little dress. "Usually I don't go for girls but in your case." He pulled out his wand and

turned the chair into a bed. Rope tied Holly's limbs into four directions.

1111Child rape here1111

Her legs were spred apart as were her arms. Fear welled up in Holly's chest as the knife cut off the strap of her white dress. The knife cut the other strap and then was use to cut her dress apart

right at the front. Pale skin appered before Ron Weasly as a smirk grew.

Holly bit back a sob as the man above her turned to the woman and told her to step out for a few moments. He turned back on her with hungry eyes. He removed his clothes slowly as Holly

fought against her restriants. She knew something bad was going to happen. She could feel it inher heart, but all she could do was cry. No one knew where she was. This wasn't the mall where her

father just had to report her missing. This was the whole world for him to search. The man stepped closer to her now naked he layed down upon her.

"Your to cute to be a Malfoy." He bit her ear and licked her cheek roughly. He pulled his knife out and cut a deep line into Holly's cheek. A scream tore through the small girl. Ron Weasly

smiled with a sick expression that promised more pain later. He licked the blood that fell from the wound and ran a hand down Holly's small chest. Holly cried harder as the man took the knife and

cut into her hip. Blood blossomed from the wound and Ron stuck his hand into it covering his fingers with. "This will make a good lubricant."

He ran his bloodied fingers over his cocked and smiled again at the sight of Holly's fear. "Don't worry. You'll love this. Just like your slut of a father." He postioned himself against the small

girl and pushed into her. Holly screamed and tried to pull away as the man pushed farther into her small body. Blood began to pool between her legs as she was ripped open by the man.

"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" Ron smirked and pushed back into her harder.

"You dad screams exactly the same way. Gah but your so much tighter than him." Holly sobbed as her body was vandalized by this man. She triend to picture a happier place there she could

she her father smiling holding her daddy and a new born baby. It was a little boy and he was so adorable. They were so happy in her mind. that was how it should have been. The feel of something

filling her snapped Holly out of her day dream as the man above her came into her body and collasped on top of her.

1111child rape ends1111

"You felt amazing, Holly." He laughed and summoned the woman back in. She had a sick smile on as well. "Well Holly. Time for the rest of your birthday presant. " He grabbed the knife and

cut lines into her skin. Blood dripped out of the wounds and she knew thatmore were to follow. Pansy grabbed a knife as well and began to peel flesh from muscle. Holly cried and screamed as she

became a bloody heap. Her body shook hard from all the pain. Ron laughed and Pansy hummed a little as they rip the little girl apart. Holly became lost in the sea of black that was beginning to

form around her. Her short life was flashing before her eyes. All of her hopes and dreams began to form before her. The pain barely reached her brain anymore.

In her mind she could see her life as it should have been. Her birth. He childhood running around with more siblings. Her being the oldest grandchild to her grandparents. She and her family

would grow up and she'd babysit her younger siblings as Ember had done her.Ember would have gotten older and had children or would have adopted them. then she could have babysitted them

to. She would have gone on dates and fell in love with someone just for her. Her parents would threaten him and he'd get nervous and smile, then take Holly on a romanticdate. she's get married and

give her parents grandchildren. she'd smile and laugh. She'd love and cry.

Her life would have been so full of things. That's how it should have been. Not like this. small ters leaked from holly's eyes as she was stabbed by the heart. The skin was carved open and

Holly's world faded. Everything ended as a single tear hit the bed.

Rain began to fall outside as Ron lifted the girl's heart from her chest. "Happy birthday, Holly Malfoy." He grabbed the mutilated body and the heart and with Pansy's help they appeared at

Harry's American home. They opened the door quickly and placed the heart on the couch and the body on the bed. Then with a smirk they vanished as Ron spoke out "A life for a life, Harry."

An hour later Harry and Draco walked into the dark home after seeing what news Draco's parents had had on Holly. After they had nothing to give Draco brought Harry back to his home.

Harry had a small bump forming where he child was and Draco was happy. If onlythey could find their other daughter then they could be a happy family. Harry had had a rough day. After giving the

Older Malfoys the news about Ron they started a seprate search for him. Harry had found out that Ron Weasly had married Hermoine and soon after his supposed deathshe had died. He had been

crushed. Now they were ready for a nice night of sleep and an early morning of searching. Draco turned the lightswitch on and the room lit up.

Harry looked toward the couch and gasped. "Oh my god Draco what's that?" Draco walked over to the couch and looked at the small heart.

"it's a heart. Must be some sick joke." Harry gaged and nodded.

"Get rid of it?" Draco nodded as Harry walked off toward his room. Draco was about to place the heart into a bag to give to an officer so they could serch for the victim when Harry's scream

and sobs filled the air. Draco ran towards their room where he saw Harry on theground throwing up and screaming. He was looking at the bed and crying. Draco looked up and his heart broke.

There his little girl looked up at him bloody and broken with seamen dripping from her body. Her heart carved out and across her stomache the words, "Happy birthday Holly" were written. Draco

cried beside Harry as the other man held his stomach in pain. They cried as did the clouds. The December rain fell crying it's own tears upon the broken family. Harry's world shattered as her felt

something go wrong inside of him. He felt all alone now. His baby was gone as was his Holly. His life. His love. His December.

Yunie: Gah your all going to kill me. I'm sorry.

Harry: cries

Draco: cries

Yunie: cries please review I promise things will get better this was the saddest thing I had to write. I had to kill Holly and the baby because it gives the story it's tragedy. I'm sorry.


	9. An A formal apology

I know that chapter 8 was horrible. I'm sorry for what I did to Holly. I loved Holly when I first thought her up you can ask Makurayami Ookami. We sat there in my room when I thought up the whole idea. I told it to her. She was excited cause it sounded good. At first it was going to be a little funny story but everyone said that my first chapter was so mature and serious that I just couldn't keep it that way.

I was so happy with the fact that everyone liked it and I hadn't had one compliant. So as the chapters went on my idea of the story changed. It couldn't be humor anymore. This giant plot line formed in my head. As the year and the plot progressed the idea of killing Holly finally hit. I ran it through Makurayami Ookami, she got sad and was all not Holly. That's when the thought of a tragedy hit. I thought that if it seemed so close to a happy ending that it would make it better. I based the disappioment thing to go like my life sometimes. So close and yet so far kinda of plot.

This story does end in a happy ending I promised that to myself. It's just on vacation the people staying next to us had a girl around 12 and two other kids (12,8) The first girls mother fell down and bust her head, she's still unconcious. The other two children saw her and me and my friend heard the screaming. We stoped the woman's adopted daughter from going down. My friend and I stopped the girl from going and got the other two inside. It was sad. The woman got worse and they're going to check for activity in the brain. That's a child's fear of their parents dying so I was thinking of a parents fear since I couldn't kill Harry.

That's when the rape occured in my mind. I thought I wouldn't be able to write it becuase people like that make me sick. To think that someone could actually do that to a little girl. That's when I realized that that's how Ron would be invovled. It would fuel the anger. Before he had only harmed Harry now it was his child.

I understand why some of you would want to leave. I can see why I'm getting a bunch of flames, but for once I don't mind. I knew this chapter would make or break my story. I also knew that only really dedicated fans could stomache it just to see the end. That's what a story is actually about. The body is just the filler everyone just wants to see the end, and as a writer I promise to all that stay with this story I will produce a happy ending for the characters. Forgive me for chapter 8. If the ones that have already left never see this or even if they do I just want to apologize for how you feel and I understand it. It was a disgusting thing to happen but all my life that has been one of my biggest fears and I put it into play to show that there are people out there that sick.

I thank all of you who have read up to this point. I give my biggest thanks to those who to this blow and decided to stay with it. You are the true fans and I love you guys.

This story's sad. That's the whole point of using the title My December. It's sad.

My December By Likin Park

This is my december  
this is my time my of the year  
this is my december  
this is all so clear  
this is my december  
this is my snow covered home  
this is my december  
this is me alone

Chorus 1:  
And i  
just wished that i didn't feel like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things i said that make you feel like that  
and i  
just wished that i didn't feel like there was something i missed  
and i  
take back all the things that i said to you

Chorus 2:  
And i give it all away  
just to have somewhere to go to  
give it all away  
to have someone to come home to

This is my december  
these are my snow covered trees  
this is me pretending  
this is all i need

Chorus 1

Chorus 2

This is my december  
this my time of the year  
this my december  
this is all so clear

Chorus 2 (2x)

I love and loved all my fans and ex fans. Once more I apologize.


	10. How do you say goodbye forever

Yunie: Well I've been called a ed up individual. A sick person. One person Said they'd never read another one of my stories. I've lost a few alerts but gained some as well. Stories like this test the extent of a person's tolerance for reality. I'm sad to see people give up My December but I really don't care what they think of me. I know who I am. I know what I believe in. The people whom call me fucked up and sick don't know anything about me. they based their opinion on a chapter of a story. I've known for months that I was killing Holly and no one was going to change my mind. It was needed as my dedicated fans will see for my story to go on.

I want to thank:Elemental wings-I'm glad you liked it and I didn't like chapter 8 either but it had to be done.

wolfygirl88- even though I was called evil. She says she'll stay to see what happens.

Beatrix-TheTurtleQueen-sorry I made you cry.

NiteMar21- thank you for being my fan

NorikuKitsune-I know yours wasn't a flame and I promise that it will end happily. After all we all want a happily ever after.

Heaven's Valentine-um thank you but I'm not sure about the torturing part. I think you have to go deep into the mind of a sick person to get what I've written, but I plan to be a psychiatrist so I study people and this is what I figured would happen in the mind of a child molester. Plus this is how it always went in my nightmares...minus the magic part

love-nano- you I loved your comment. It made me feel so much better to know that someone could see that I wasn't sick and that the world really does have sick people in it. I'm sorry what happen to you but your right people do get what's coming to them just as Ron and Pansy will in my story.

Chompekitas- thank you for understanding.

Silver Tears 11- yea thank you

InsideMyWorld- I know it was sad I was crying while writing it. Thank you for wanting to see what happens.

Thank you all for your support, I promised you a happy ending and that's what you'll get. There's still a few more bumps along the way but none will be as bad as that.

As for those who have bashed me personally: Amortentia 4u- I'm not sick this had to be done. Holly is not Harry and Draco's happy ending. She will lead to it in her own way but I need them apart and her death is the cause. I really don't care if you never read one of my stories again because I love writing, I put as much feeling into it as I can. If I write a happy chapter I smile the whole time writing it, if I create a tragedy I cry. So if you don't like what I write then just go away. Never call someone sick if you have no idea who they are.

RRW-As I have mentioned I am not a ed up individual. I love children with all my heart. The girl I mentioned in chapter nine I told my dad that if the girl had to go into an orphange that I wanted him to find her and adopt her so that she wouldn't have to be alone. Children are the most important thing to me and since I'm still a teenager that's says alot because unlike most I don't think the world is going to fall apart because my bf or gf broke up with me. I only feel completely hopless if there's a child I can not help. If that makes me ed up then I'd rather stay that way. As for the plot I have developed it made it the tragedy I said it would be. I have done nothing wrong this was posted under mature and I was hoping that those who read it would know by now that things like this do happen and that it was just reality giving my story more edge. I'm sorry that you didn't see it that way and I hope that you figure out that this does happen and if you read it in a story you shouldn't get mad. You should be angry with the fact that it happens in real life.

bobby- I've already mentioned that it was a horrible chapter but it had to be done.

AbraxanWings- I'm sorry that you no longer enjoy my story, but that is your opinion and I can't change it.

Now then to all those who left my alert I'm sorry that the story no longer apeals to you and I will be sad somewhat to see my stats fall. To those who have joined the alerts and favorites I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.

Yours truly,

Kayla Casper aka Yunie

Yunie: Newest obssesion First love the Japanese version by Utada Hikaru. P.S I made a video for Harry and Draco using Teardrops on my guitar. Look up Cherryblossomdream on Youtube.

Chapter 9- How do you Say Goodbye Forever?

Draco covered his daughter's body with a small blanket and levitated her off the bed. Harry cried as Draco appararated him and Holly's body to Malfoy Manor. Draco levitated the body up the steps tears still falling down his face. Harry followed close behind petting his daughter's blonde hair. The blonde man knocked on the door. Lucius walked to the door and opened it slightly. On the other side he saw the tears stained face of his son. "Draco, what's wrong?" The man stepped aside and in the small light Lucius could see the bloody face of his grandaughter.

"Lucius who is it?" Narcissa came up behind him and screamed at the sight of Holly. "Holly?" Tears began to fall. Lucious pushed the door open and pulled his wife aside allowing the two men to enter. Harry stummbled in his body still shaking. Narcissa grabbed him in a hug and the two sobbed together. Draco laid the girl on the couch and looked at her face. Hers dull eyes still seemed to shine with tears she had been bound to cry. No one spoke they just sat there letting the reality sink in. Draco watched his little girl. He fell back into the memory of when he had first seen her, sitting there on the side of the street all alone. Then Harry came. He remember being told she was his. Draco's heart felt like it was being ripped apart.

His whole life seemed dull. Nothing seemed to matter at that moment beside the little girl who had stolen his heart with a simple smile. Draco knew then that he would never see that smile again. Never hear her voice. He had spent so little time with her, but now she was all that filled his mind. He began to wonder the small things like what was her first word, when did she take her first step, what her favorite food was, who her friends were, her favorite game. Tears began to fall heavily down his cheeks. He'd never know anything about her, just memories of her.

His precious angel would never call him father again. She'd never say something to make Harry smile. She was gone, and left this cold blood stained shell in her place. Draco fell to his knees and cried. He cried like he hadn't done since he thought Harry had died. The product of their love, the string that held Harry and him together was gone. Draco could feel the magic from the baby inside Harry gone as well. There was nothing keeping him there by his side. Draco was afraid that Harry would leave, but he wouldn't blame him. He had trusted Draco and his family to find Holly and they failed. He failed Harry. He failed his daughter. Draco was crushed he failed everyone he ever loved.

Harry couldn't stop crying. Everything felt so hopeless. He had wanted his daughter back, but not like this. Never like this. Who would do such a thing to a child? Who was that cruel. Harry couldn't breath and the added stress that had killed his baby was now taking it's toll on him. Harry passed out. It was the worst night the family had ever had but the worst day came two days later.

Holly laid in the casket. A few roses laid in her hands and pictures of her family were laid on the pillow by her head.A picture of her two fathers smiled from beside her. She was covered with a strawberry red baby blanket that Harry had gotten for her when she was younger. The cuts on her face and body had been healed. She seemed so peaceful lying there. Her favorite dress peeked from underneath the blanket. It was a silver silk dress that she had worn ofter. One the chest was a small vine with little pink flowers wrapped around a grey dragon. She had always said that she wanted her father to see the dress.

The casket itself was lined with lilies. The lining underneath them was a light blue and the casket itself silver. People who had known Holly and Harry were there. Someone whom had never met Holly were there to support Harry. Pansy was there to support her husband as she told Harry. Harry didn't care. He was to broken to feel anymore. All the feeling the tears that he had cried didn't feel like enough. Harry watched as people gave their last respects to Holly. In the crowd, Draco watched Harry fall apart. Pansy patted his leg and told him it was okay. Draco ignored her.

Draco walked up without Pansy to pay his last respects to his daughter. As he gave a soft kiss to the cold cheek he cried. "I promise Holly, I'll find who did this to you and they will pay. I'm so sorry that I couldn't find you. I already miss your smile and your beautiful voice. I love you my little Holly. I always will. My little December." He wiped his tears away and caressed his daughter's cheek one last time before turning to leave. He fell into his mother's arms and sobbed.

Harry walked towards the casket and smiled at his daughter. "Oh Holly. I love you so much. You can't really be gone. Please just let me wake up to you calling my name. I just want to tell you the sotries from when I was younger. I want you to pester me about you father. Please Holly just ask me again. Please just wake up and smile for your daddy. Please Holly. I can't live without you here keeping me strong. I can't do this without you. Your all I've had for so long. This can't really be the end. You can't really be gone. Holly." Harry fell to his knees in fron of the casket and cried. Draco went over to consol him, but Harry pushed him away.

Harry stood and stumbled away. He couldn't sit there for the service. He couldn't watch them bury his life. Watching it and seeing her go to the Earth would just make it all real, and Harry wasn't ready to accept that yet. He sat under a tree and let the tears fall. Draco followed the brunette and sighed. "Harry?" Harry looked up at him. "I'm so sorry, Harry. We tried. I tried so hard." Harry shooked his head as more tears came.

"Please. Just go. Go back to your family and let me be. Please, Draco go! Leave!" Harry stood and began to push Draco away. Draco just stood there and let Harry try to push him away. Harry started to hit Draco's chest but soon his could barely lift his arm. He fell into Draco's arms as the blond hugged him. "Holly. I...I...miss my Holly."

Draco laid his head on top of Harry's and let the tears fall silently. He held the man tighter and just cried. Soon Draco Fell asleep with Harry in his arms. Harry looked up at him. "How do you say goodbye forever, Draco? How can I say goodbye to her? How will I live without her and without you?" Harry finally fell into a fitful sleep. Tomorrow he would have to give up his only other love. That was how the story would end. Afterall it was Harry's December.

Yunie: That's not the end. I know short but I couldn't write anymore without crying. I love you guys. Reveiw please


	11. You were everything I ever wanted, but I

Yunie: I know that quiet a few of you want Holly back but I just can't do that. If they used a timeturner they still wouldn't know where she was. If they went further back then they would be bound to change something there's also the point of who would be in their time taking their place. You see it just wouldn't flow right. i promise you guys a happy ending but I've also said that Holly isn't the cause. Holly began My December but she will not end it. I promise though that you will see Holly again.

BatteredChild- I know that it seemed like Harry was fine but it was because his magic was helping him along. He was so devistated by Holly that he had a little more in him to get him to the Manor. Sorry that I didn't explain that and thank you for pointing it out.

kariasakura and Me- I know that you guys want me to use the timeturner but as I mention the flow of time would be all screwy and that would be more trouble then help. Plus as said in the book you can't interact with yourself in the past.

lilsteves- I really don't know what to say about your comment. I can't tell if it's a flame or not. You say I'm horrible and that my story's messed up but then you say that you cried and that you want revenge and a happy ending...really don't know what to say but I promise the revenge and the happy ever after.

Elemental wings- I'm working on it (salutes)

its-a-four-letter-word- aw I'm sorry you almost cry...I didn't cry. i was balling in fact. I was using the emotions I felt when I stood over my best friend's casket for the emotion.

lieiy- I'm sorry I made you cry.

ReidGarwin-thank you

Spidermonkey-Demon- I am for once honored that I made someone cry. I must be doing good if the only other time you cried over Harry Potter was when Sirius died. Don't worry I balled then too. I was all no!!! how could she do that at 3:15 in the morning.

NorikuKitsune-I know what you mean

Potter's Wifey-I'm sorry to say that for a while they will be apart but fear not I shall reunite them. I always do.

Well that's everyone. I'm so happy that everyone's been reviewing quickly. I'm just surprised that all the chapters keep coming out so quickly usually I hit a block but recently with all the different outlooks on my decesion for chapter 8 I've just been feeling the need to show everyone that it was necissary and to show people that I'm not a bad person. Honest.

Yunie: Still obsessed with the same two songs. Teardrops on my guitar and First love but now I keep listening to Never Again by Kelly Clarkson. Pretty good really.

Draco: I still hate you.

Harry: still crying.

Yunie: Oh I was wondering where my little muses went. I'm sorry guys.

Harry: sniffs hugs Yunie. My Holly.

Yunie: -pets Harry- Aw it's okay Harry really everything will be alright.

Draco: Damn right it will now fix this mess now!

Yunie: eep Yes sir

Chapter 10: You were Everything I Wanted, but I'm Sorry

Harry woke first from their spot on the ground. The moon casted a shadow over the cemetary that lite Draco's pale face just right. Just light the night Harry defeated Voldemort. Draco had been there. He took a shot for Harry giving Harry the time he needed to send the killing curse at Voldemort. Draco had been the only other person in the graveyard when Voldmort fell. When the Dark Lord fell Harry had ran to Draco's side. He healed the cuts that the curse had caused and asked the blond why. Draco had smiled so perfectly and said, "Because I wanted to."

Flashback

_Draco looked at Harry with a weak smile. "Because I wanted to." Harry felt the tears stinging at his eyes. _

_"Why would you want to help me?" Draco smiled. _

_"Because Harry. Your the one that was always so perfect. the one who was destined for great things. I just wanted to be in your precence then you turned me down in first year. It was the first time that I had felt heartbreak. You were my first crush Harry Potter. Strange I know, but you were so perfect. So amazing." Draco drifted into a peacful slumber as Harry smile. _

_"No Draco. Your the one who's perfect." Harry stood and lifted the larger man with an invisiable stretcher. They apparated to the battle feild where manily laid injured or dead. Harry could see some of his fallen friends and he was sad, but he knew that now everything would be okay. Harry and the others could finally find peace. Though it didn't last long._

_"Harry you can't be serious. He's a Malfoy!" _

_"Yes, Ron and I'm a Potter and your a Weasly. He helped us. He helped me destroy old Voldie. You will leave him be." Ron's face began to redden with anger. _

_"I will never accept the git. He's a Malfoy and Malfoy's are scum that should be thrown into Askaban with all the other followers." With that Ron walked away. Harry sighed and began his walk to the Owlery. He didn't want to go to the party. He reached the top and walked to the window as the rain fell outside the window. _

_flashback end_

Harry felt light headed. Everything happened because of that night. The two had given in to what they had wanted and now it was all falling apart. Harry's little piece of Draco was gone and now the man was just a painful reminder of what they had had. Their one night stand had turned into Harry's life and now Harry couldn't even look at the man who had given him Holly. He felt so much guilt. He should have told him about her. Now all he had were a few memories of the little girl who had captured Harry's world.

Draco slowly opened his eyes. Bright green eyes stared back at him. "Harry?" Harry shook his head.

"We need to talk." Draco nodded and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"What about?" Draco looked at him.

"Us. this. Everything." Draco nodded though not understanding. "Draco, I... You see I. You have to understand that I. I" Harry choked on his words as he tried to find what to say.

"Harry just say it." Harry took a breath and nodded.

"I can't stay here." Draco nodded.

"We'll leave." Harry shook his head.

"No. You see I can't stay here...with you." Draco bit his lip.

"Why?" The hoplessness that sounded from that one word had Harry tearing up.

"I just can't you have to see that I can't. Not after all this. Everytime we were together something horrible happens. The only good thing that came from our mistake was Holly and now she's gone." Draco stoped him.

"Our mistake? What the hell are you talking about?" Harry glared at him.

"The one night stand. Everything happened because of that night. We give in to one stupid crush and wham everything sets up to fall apart."

"Harry, do you really believe that that was just a one night stand. A crush?" He snapped at Harry.

"What else could it have been? It sure as hell couldn't have been love Draco. If it had been you wouldn't have left me. You would have stayed, before you knew we could have children. Now look. I've been threatin and nearly killed because of you and now my little girl is dead. Dead Draco where the fuck is the love in that?" Tears leaked from Harry's eyes as he screamed. Draco glared at Harry.

"Well what the hell did you expect me to do, Harry? You wanted me to drop everything I had a run away with you? Did you want me give up my family and friends for you?" He blinked when he realized what he had just said.

"Yes, Draco. that's what I wanted. I wanted you to love me. Me. I didn't want you to go get married and I sure as hell didn't want to end up with Ron Weasly! I didn't want to raise a child by myself. Do you realize how hard it was telling her about you? Every night that's what she wanted to hear about. You. She always asked why wasn't her father there and I couldn't very well say that he choose his slut of a fiance over us. I told her it was because you didn't know about her. That worked too. We could have lived together perfectly. Without this happening, but no I had to break down and show her my old home. Then she sees the one person I didn't want her to see you.

"Draco, I wanted to cry when I first saw you. I could feel my heart beating so quick just remembering you. Then there you were. You and all your pride right there as if you had never left. Then we give in for another night. Draco, I've lost two children! Two! Just because someone doesn't want me with you. So I can't stay. I can't." Draco looked at him tears streaming down his face.

"Are you breaking up with me?" Harry laughed slightly.

"No I'm not because Draco there's nothing to break. Go back to your wife. Quit make believeing in this fairytale you think we have. It's over. There is no happy ever after for us. There never will. So go have your heirs with you wife or some other person I don't care just not me. Never again. Not for a crush." Harry turned to leave.

"So's that it? You're just going to leave?" Harry looked over his shoulder at him.

"Yes, how's it feel to be on the recieving side of rejection? Everything all of this was a mistake. We were foolish to think that it was so simple. Us in love. Heh it was a nice dream though. I could have almost believed it. You and me together with a little family." Draco shook his head.

"Harry, we can still have a family. We can try again. I promise everything will be okay." Harry laughed as the tears fell.

"No we can't, Draco. We can't build a family off of a crush. You don't love me. If you did if this was meant to be then everything would have worked out right. We would never have been parted. It's been fun really, but I'm tired of being hurt and I'm tired of you always being the cause. You were everything I ever wanted, but I'm sorry to say that we just don't fit together perfectly. Good-bye Draco. I wish you all the best. And I pray that I never see your face again." Harry apparated away his words still hanging in the air as the young Malfoy broke down and cried out for Harry to come back. The moon stood out as the snow began to fall. The snow was as cold as Draco felt as he sat there crying.

"I love you, Harry really I do. Please don't go. I love you. I really do." He whispered to no one. That was how Narcissa found him three hours later. He was nerely buried in the snow that had fallen upon him. The Docter that checked him over feared possible pneumonia. Still even with his 104 fever Draco chanted softly, "I love you, Harry. Please come back." Lucius cried in the corner while Narcissa touched her child's hand and wept beside him. No one saw any trace of Harry Potter. It would be months before anyone did.

Yunie: Short but as you notice time will skip. Will Draco be okay hummm who knows. Please review loves


	12. Cold as you part 1

Yunie: Yes I know some people are all are things going to get better now and I'm going no...

BatteredChild-No offense but your review made me laugh. No not yet there is still more

NorikuKitsune- thank you thank you yes Ron will suffer. I'm happy to say that i've been updating this one quickly because the emotions are just pouring out of me right now.

ReidGarwin-Draco was dumbstruck and cold man he was to shocked to say anything

Heaven's Valentine-I know

kariasakura- sadly I'm 17 and have never really asked about a miscarriage I just went with the fact that Harry's magic was taking care of him for awhile before he finally passed out plus there was about two days before the funeral that i left blank. To the whole going back in time thing I accept it but one Harry would never go for it second no one would be there for their place in their time third it's not part of the plot

Potter's Wifey- Don't worry Pansy's going to screw up bad soon

Silvermane1-I know

Nancy Ferrell- Harry's going emo. He thinks it's all his fault for being with Draco. Remember he was attacked before for being with Draco so he thinks that if he leaves everything will get better.

NiteMar21- Here it is man my next chapter I'm glad you love the story

its-a-four-letter-word-thank you for the offer I've gotten them throughout the story it's just I'm well known for droppping stories for months at a time and when I start to write I contiune based on how people like it otherwise it takes me forever to get to it. When I start to write I'm just so ready to get it out there that I don't care about the errors but if you want you can copy the story fix it and then send me the revision and I'll repost it with your name there as beta.

wolfygirl88-it's okay I was just having a bad day when chapter 8 went out Harry shall return soon

lilsteves-don't worry I have the voices too heh and Draco will not die remember I promised a happy ending plus if you decapitated me then you'd never get the ending

InsideMyWorld-you are correct I did promise a happy ending and I always keep my promises

Chompekitas- thank you and don't worry Pansy and Ron will get everything they deserve. The arguement between Draco and Harry was close to one I had with my own heart over a guy. So I hope it seems real

Dreamsofdragons-yes I keep getting the sad vibe from everyone

RocklifeDude-Of course there are good times ahead man I promised didn't I

celestialuna-thank you

Makurayami Ookami- what no don't kill me they liked it they liked it call me though I lost your cell number

Yunie: Also guys for this chapter I made a musicvideo on youtube just for you guys! So go search cherryblossomdream if you want to see it. It's called Cold as You

Chapter 12: Cold As You part 1

It had been months and Draco still couldn't get Harry words out of his head. He had lost sleep and stopped eating. His hair looked as if it hadn't seen a brush since Harry left and in truth it hadn't. He was a mess. A mess that did nothing but morn his two children and cry over his missing heart. Some nights Narcissa would walk by Draco's room and still hear him crying out for Harry. It broke her heart to know that she could do nothing but sit back and watch him fall apart. Pansy hadn't been much help. She attempted to suduce him at every given moment and then would scream disgust at Harry's name because he ruined "her" Draco.Draco didn't care. The woman was insane in his opinion.

Draco didn't do anything about her, at least until the night two months after Harry left. She had walked into his bedroom and magiced his arms and legs tied down. Draco awoke to her about to push him inside of her. He snapped. Magic had flared around him and Pansy was shot across the room. The ropes vanished and Draco screamed. He pushed Pansy out of the room and the pushed her back towards a set of stairs. She got frighten and took a step back and then fell.

Draco watched as the girl toumbled down the stairs but he didn't say a word. Lucius grabbed the girl's arm and pulled her into the sitting room. He laid her on the couch and flooed a docter. Draco turned and went back to his room and cried once again over his Holly and his Harry.

It had turned out that Pansy was pregnant and had lost the baby. People began to assume it was Draco's and that he had killed the child on purpose. Then someone had the nerve to say that maybe he had meant for Holly to die as well. Angers flared and people were fired but soon the world knew that Pansy was a slut of a woman who tired to rape Draco to make it seem like he was the father. Draco's comment was that the stupid bitch probably got knocked up by some two cent man whore. It had also been known that Pansy Parkinson was no longer in anyway related or in contact with the Malfoy family and that the marriage between the two was over. She got nothing and Draco was finally given peace. For awhile at least.

Draco had continued to watch out for any signs of Harry but he had disappeared just like before. Only this time he didn't take a secret with him. He took all of Draco. His heart, his soul his very will to live was gone. Nothing seemed right anymore. After another four months had passed Draco had begun to feel a little more human. He finally felt the need to see his daughter again. He had went alone telling no one where he was going and just sat there. Roses and lilies littered the space where she was laid. His little girl. He sat there and talked to her. He told her everything that had happened after she died and all the things that he felt.

A loud shout snapped him out of his confessions. He looked up to see none other then Harry Potter. Harry didn't seem to recognize him though since his face was covered with a hood. All Draco noticed was someone was chasing Harry and waving a strange muggle contraption. Harry tripped and landed right beside Draco and the person aimed he gun at Harry. Draco jumped in front of him and pulled the man close to him as a shot rang out. All Draco could feel was pain but it was nothing compared to what he had felt before. More shouts followed and the person ran. Harry sat there trying to shake the other. "Hey are you okay? Hey! Answer me." He lifted the hood and gasped. "Draco?" Narcissa ran up to the two and looked down at Harry.

"What happened?" Harry frowned and lifted the hood and Narcissa covered her mouth and pushed Harry away. "Quick someone. You" She looked at Harry. "Your coming with me and we're appararating to my home. Quickly, I'm not going to lose my only baby for you." Harry bit his lip and nodded. He owed this much. Draco had saved his life even if Harry didn't want to be saved. He pulled his jacket closer over his wounds so that no one would see just how he got over Draco and Holly.

I know it's really short and I'm sorry I'll update soon but this is another step before they heal.


	13. Cold as you part 2

Yunie: Whoa stop hold up now. I am not insane damn it! The little muse told me to do it. I only killed three people...so far. For those who are going WTF what's she babbeling about now I'll tell you.

blah:your insane, maybe you should see a doctor, the horrid murder and rape of a four year old, abuse, and way to much death. no offense but seriously i think your due for a head check. who you gonna kill next harry, himself?

Yunie: I've already explained Holly. Hermoine's murder gives insight to Ron's sanity before Holly. The baby was killed baby stress and Harry's magic freaking out. I do not need a freaking head check I am perfectly fine damn it. I'm tired of people telling me shit like that. sorry I don't think the same thing when the warning says tragedy. Plus Draco is not dead. There happy. Not dead. Harry, no Harry will not kill himself he tried to because of grief. Now anyone else who says I have something wrong with me or need a headcheck can bite me. Reviews are for you to give your opinion on the story. I can't say anything about that but every flame I've gotten has been about me. None of you except for a few know me. None of you have met me or talked to me, so until you've had a conversation with me keep your opinion's about me to yourself.

And to make everything all nice and better with others who won't read my story because of writing errors I guess I'll set up something.

BETA: WANTED If you want this title and to be known in my stories outside of reviews here is your chance. All I need is someone to go copy and paste my stories edit them and send them back to me. Simple yes. It is your job to get people off my ass.

New song obsession is Pretty Girl by Sugarcult!!!!!!!!

There now the anger is gone and I can breath a bit more. Onto the story.

Chapter 13: Cold as You Part 2

The doctor examined the wound and healed the internal wounds and then patched up Draco's back. "It was close to the heart but missed. Nothing short of amazing really. Well, good-night. Mrs. Malfoy. Mr. Potter. Oh also make sure he doesn't get worked up. His pneumonia did leave him in a mess and I'm afraid to say that if he doesn't remain calm the wounds will reopen and with his already weakend lungs it could end badly. Keep him down for awhile and keep watch over him. Understood?" Narcissa nodded. Harry was confused.

"Pneumonia?" Narcissa nodded then glared at him. "How did that happen?" She snorted.

"He stayed outside crying out for you after you left him in the graveyard. It snowed and it was hours before we found him. His lips were blue and tears were frozen to his cheeks. He had a fever. I was so scared that my little Dragon was going to die. That night he had a fever up to 106. We were so scared and all he could do was cry out for you. You! The one that left him there. He kept begging you to come back. He said he loved you over and over again.So you know what before you fuck him over again get out of my house." She pushed Harry towards the door.

"Look, stop. I want to thank him for saving me. I have to do something you can't just make me go." Narcissa glared.

"I can Mr. Potter. Get the hell out of my house or I'll personally remove you from my son's life permentally. He'll see you if he wants to. Not the other way around. You can't just up and appear in his life again after the things you've said to him. So go find another life to torture and leave my baby alone!"

"Mother stop it!" The two stopped and looked up to see Draco leaning against a wall. "Just stop."

Narcissa walked over to her son. "Draco, you should be resting. Please go lay down. Your still healing." Draco pushed her hand away.

"Stop it. I don't want to lay down. Potter, here feels the need to say something so I'll listen. I'm stupid like that after all. So Potter, spill it then leave because I can't stand the look of your face anymore. It gives me the feeling that I'm going to throw up because it's so disgusting and revolting now. So please speak your mind and get the hell out of my life." Draco lowered his head as he walked towards the other room. He looked over his shoulder at Harry, "Are you coming?" Harry nodded.

They entered a room that looked like a small tea room. A small table was in the center with two chairs and a small loveseat. Draco took the loveseat while Harry took the other chair. "Mother, please stay out of this. We need to talk alone." Narcissa nodded and left the two alone.

She stopped at the doorway and looked at Harry. "You make my son cry again and I'll skin off your face and use it as a bloody kite." Harry nodded as the regal woman left. Harry turned to Draco and sighed.

"So Potter, what do you want?" Harry swollowed.

"I wanted to thank you for saving me and to apologize. For everything. I dont know what was going on in my head and the things I said were mean and insensitive and..."

"True." Draco cutted in. Harry bit his lip. "You were right, Potter. It was a crush because all crushes cry their eyes out and freeze all alone in a graveyard. We had nothing to do with each other and I was stupid to believe that you'd come back. Eight months later your here. Ironic huh. You leave and the day I finally decide to give up hope I get shot for you. Fun right. Crushing right. Well fuck you, Potter. You and your friends use to call me a cold hearted bastards well congradu-fucking-lations. That's what you made me. Now do me a favor and get the fuck out of here and take your apology with you. I saved you yes, but that will be the last thing I ever do for you. I will find MY daughter's killer and rapist and you , Harry Potter, can go fuck yourself."

Draco stood and walked towards the door leaving a stunned Harry Potter in his wake. Harry jumped from his seat," Stop right there, Malfoy! I have had enough of the guilt trip so step off. I came back for a few reaasons so stop and let me tell my side. I left because I couldn't take being here anymore. Seeing you and only being able to see Holly's face nearly killed me. After I left all I could think about were the two of you. I cried so much and I tried so hard to die." Harry pulled his sleeves up to show many criss-crossing scars.

"I tried so hard to end the pain, but I found out something that made me stop. Draco. Malfoy, whatever the fuck I'm suppose to call you. The baby was a set of twins. One of them survived."

Draco looked at him. "You mean.." Harry nodded.

"You have a little girl. She was born July 29. She has your hair and a mix between our eyes. I haven;t named her yet because that's going to be your job. If you want it, that is."

Yunie: Well guys that's it for now. thank Makurayami ookami for making me write a chapter. She'll probably make me write a new one in like a day. Well here's the beginning of the good but it's not the end for the bad, after all Pansy and Ron are still out there and will be mad once the news leaks? Well guys reviews I love them thank you. Love Yunie!


	14. Never Too Late part 1

Yunie: Glad you guys liked the fact that one survived. Actually that was a new idea and don't worry I've already been threatened that if I kill this one I will be tortured. So the child will be fine.

Sirius blacks mistress: haha I sorry you almost cried. And yes Draco is like OMG but its more like oaghsiofgnaubnatovahe yep that's how shocked he is.

ReidGarwin: Here's more yay!

PassionFaerie: can do. p.s I like your name XD

Nancy Ferrell: Don't worry they will get whats coming for them and it will be horrific but they deserve. God if I was bashed for Holly those two will be worse.

its-a-four-letter-word: Yes there was a nice plot twist somewhere in my mind...wait how many plot twists have I had? looks back through her story Wow alot.

RocklifeDude:1.) you hasven't said anything bad...that I can remember. she has a bad memory too 2.)Yes happiness I was sitting there typing and was like wait I have an idea. Thus the child survived yay me. #.) I would love a beat so the man will jump off my back.

Chompekitas: takes a bow thank you thank you...-

Potter's Wifey: I will update yay

Hockeyhunni26: ahh only slowly... okay I can deal with it. I live to appease

Aisling-Siobhan- O.o you remind me of my friends and I when speaking of something as horrible as killing a child...I love it! But keep the knife away. They'll think you did it.

NiteMar21- God I freakin love youXD I feel like Voldemort with your comments I love it.

werecool- Don't worry it'll not be a flower!

Dementor197: I am I am. Oh yeah I saw your review for Chapter 8 and I'm glad you decided to stick it through.

Silvermane1- yep

litlittledragon- I know to short I"m working on that.

BIG AN: There's one review I didn't answer right here but here it is. I don't know you but Happy Birthday Sophie. I will name her after you as a b-day present. So yes love me XD J/m. I like the name so it will work. I hope you have a wonderful birthday. OH YEAH everyone her b-day is July 29 so if you want to say happy b-day just leave it in a review and Sophie you can read it. Thank you for the name. LOTS OF LOVE Yunie

Also I made a video for this chapter It will be called It's Never too Late, Harry

Newest song obsessions: Pretty Girl by Sugarcult and Never Too Late by Three Days Grace

Chapter 14: Never Too Late part 1

**This world will never be **

**What I expected And if I don't belong **

**Who would have guessed it**

**I will not leave alone**

**Everything that I own**

**To make you feel like it's not too late**

**It's never too late **

Draco bite his lip as tears began to build. He had a daughter. A living breathing daughter. With Harry. Draco looked at the man before him for the first time. Harry's hair was a mess, more than usual, he was pale and looked pretty sick. Draco could only hope that his daughter was in a better state than her mother. "Can I see her?" Harry nodded and pulled out a small box which slid open with a beep. Small numbers were on little buttons and Draco seemed to remember it was called a cell phone, which he had thought was pretty stupid since cells were really small. Harry put the cell to his ear and began to talk to someone but Draco's head was spinning. He went back to the couch and laid down.

Harry looked over at Draco and sighed. The man was sleeping. Harry hung up the phone and walked over to him. He kneeled beside his him and laid his head on the couch. Draco's scent overwhelmed him and Harry started to cry. He had missed Draco and was glad that he got to see him again before he died. Harry wasn't going to live through the day. He didn't want to. Everything that had ever gone wrong had been his fault and Harry had come to terms with it. He had ruined Draco's life and now he had one last thing to do then he could die. Harry owed Draco his life time and time again. Everytime his depression got bad in school Draco was there to distract him. Then the war and tonight. Harry was a death trap. Even his own daughter had been killed. Harry had no business living and pulling everyone around him down. All he had to do was give Draco the one thing he always wanted an heir.

Harry woke to someone tapping him on the shoulder. Azure hair fell onto slim shoulders. Bright green eyes looked into his soul. "Ember?" The girl smile and held his little girl in front of him.

"Here she is, Harry. She's so precious. Reminds me of Holly." Ember smiled sadly at the little girl in her arms. "Do you want you daddy? Huh? Do Ya?" The little girl drooled slightly before laughing. Ember smile and held the little girl down for Harry to take.Harry looked at her then Draco. Gently he grabbed the little girl and shook Draco's shoulder. The blond's eyes opened slowly.

"Wha...?" He asked in a daze tone. Harry smiled.

"Here's your daughter." Draco's eyes opened wider when he saw the little bundel in Harry's arms.Little strands of blond hair entered his vision.

"My daughter." Harry placed the baby into Draco's arms.

"Yes. Your daughter." With that Harry turned and walked out of the room.

**Even if I say  
It'll be alright  
Still I hear you say  
You want to end your life  
Now and again we try  
To just stay alive  
Maybe we'll turn it around  
'Cause it's not too late  
It's never too late**

Ember followed after him leaving Draco with the little girl. "Harry." Harry stopped.

"What, Ember?" The girl sighed.

"Where are you going?" Harry snorted.

"Away. Far away where I can't hurt anyone else. No one else is going to die because of me or for me. I'm leaving."

"Where are you going, Harry?" Harry turned and smiled sadly.

"I'm going to die." Ember gasped. "I'm going to kill myself. I'll take all of my issues with me. No one will ever be hurt by me again. "

"What about in there Harry?" She pointed towards the room they had just left. "What about them? Are you going to let her grow up like Holly did? Without one of her parents? Remember how long Holly cried because he wasn't around. How long do you think she will too? Are you really that stupid as too give everything up? It'll be alright." Harry shook his head.

"I'm gonna end it tonight." With that he walked away. Ember wanted to scream at the idiot. So did Narcissa who walked from another room into the small hallway that Ember and Harry had fought in.

"You should tell Draco." Ember turned around.

"What can he do?" Narcissa smiled.

"More than either of us can." Ember nodded and walked back into the room. 'Please don't be stupid Harry.'

**No one will ever see  
This side reflected  
And if there's something wrong  
Who would have guessed it  
And I have left alone  
Everything that I own  
To make you feel like  
It's not too late  
It's never too late**

Harry walked along the empty street as he had done many times before. People and faces blended together in his mind. Memories crashed against him. He remembered every person that had ever died because of him. His parents, Holly, Remus, Sirius, Hermoine and so many others. Before Harry knew it he was standing a the graveyard that held his little girl. Stumbling towards her grave Harry gave in to his tears. "Holly." A little baby flashed through his mind. Her hands so small and heart barely beating. The image faded into a one year old screaming and laughing with Ember while throwing her stuffed dragon around. The little girl continued to grow in his mind. All the images led up to the last time he ever saw her body.

Harry's stomach lurched. "Holly." Tears fell as Harry screamed out her name. "Holly. Why did you go. Why did this have to happen? Why?" Cold arms wrapped around Harry's neck which sent him shooting up. He turned and looked into the ghost face of his daughter. "Holly?"

Yunie: Sorry guys I'm about to leave bu I will update later on tonight.


	15. Never Too Late part 2

Yunie: Sorry I didn't update guys. I saw Harry Potter 5 and cried then went to see 1408 which is so sad. I loved it that room was evil. I say everyone should see it it almost makes my story seem nice. I told you guys that Holly would be back just not the way you wanted but she's still back. To those that offered to be my Beta it's simple just copy my story then send it to darkiceangel90 hotmail. com that's it oh and say who you are so I can give you credit. Well guys I love ya.

Newest Song Obsession: Haunted by Kelly Clarkson I made a Harry/Draco video for it incase you want to see it. I'm proud of it. Well onward to the story.

Chapter 15: Never Too Late

**Even if I say It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around '**

**Cause it's not too late **

**It's never too late **

"Holly?" The little ghost smiled.

"Hi Daddy." Harry smiled as tears slipped from his eyes.

"My Holly. I'm so so sorry. I...I" Holly shook her head.

"It's okay Daddy. I'm fine now really. It doesn't hurt at all. Plus I met some wonder people while I was up there, but I could stay because I have to watch over you guys. Grandma Lily and Grandpa James want you to know that they love you. Uncle Siri and Uncle Remus also sen their love and want you to know it's not your fault. They miss you and can't wait to see you again many many years from now. Auntie Hermoine says the same and wanted me to tell you that Ronald is a little prick who should rot away in Askaban. Daddy. They all love you and so does my little brother." Harry blinked.

"Your brother?" Holly nodded and held her hands out. A small ghost of a baby appeared. He was small but took the form of a baby.

"His ghost form took on an older age. You get to decide what you wanted to look like when you die. I choose how I was and I told the old man up there that I wanted my little brother to look like a baby. Now I just need you to name him for me. What's his name, Daddy?" Harry bit back a sob.

"His name can be...it can be...Dante'. A little Dante' for my beautiful Holly." Holly smile and let out a giggle.

"Oh yeah. thank you for burying me in my favorite dress. Did Father like it?" Harry nodded.

"You were very pretty. There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Holly, I did something bad and horrible that night. I can't change it." Holly held up her hand to stop her dad.

"Weren't you the one who always told me nothing was permant unless you let it be?" Harry nodded.

"He could never forgive me, Holly. I ruined it for everyone. I'm going to let your sister stay with him so that I can be with you." Holly glared at him.

"So your going to let her go on with one dad? Your going to leave him alone? Daddy, have you lost your mind. Father loves you. I heard what you said that night so did everyone else. They were all screaming at you to get your ass back over there and to fix it but yeah. Daddy, Father almost died that night. At one point he did. He was beginning to form where we were but he kept fighting just so he could find a way to be with you. He loves you. No matter what he says. You broke his heart. Now you have to fix it. You two are suppose to be together. You're suppose to have a family. Ember saw..." Holly covered her mouth with one hand.

"Ember saw what, Holly?" Holly lowered her head.

"She saw you two together with a family. I wasn't there though. I knew something would happen I just wasn't sure how or when. Ember can see bits of the future, Daddy. I'm not there but you are. Don't change that. Please." Harry looked at his daughter and son.

"I can't make any promises. I can't stay here Holly."

**The world we knew **

**Won't come back**

**The time we've lost **

**Can't get back **

**The life we had**

**Won't bleed us again **

**This world will never be **

**What I expected **

**And if I don't belong **

"Holly, you don't understand. Everything I've ever done has hurt someone. Being born led to my parents death. Not getting the facts led to Sirius's death. The war , Remus, Hermoine everything was my fault. I can't get them back. I can't fix anything that I've broken. I don't belong here. Draco never looked for me. He never wanted me otherwise he would have chased me. Wouldn't he? Maybe I was wrong to run. " Holly slapped her dad with her ghost hand.

"Daddy. He did looked for you. He wanted to apologize." Harry covered his face where her hand had gone through and gasped.

"How...He...How did you know." Holly smiled.

"A little whore told me. She made sure to tell me countless times that my father wanted to look for the little slut that tried to take him away from her. She screamed as she showed me notes that confessed his love for you. He sent you notes begging for you to return. He loved you Daddy. She took them all after he sent them. She ruined everything. HE helped."

"Who Holly? Who did this?" Holly smirked.

"The people who killed me, Daddy." she said simply.

"Who was it Holly? Who killed you?" Holly put a finger to her lips.

"It's a secret. I'm not allowed to tell. You have to figure it out yourself. All I can tell you is you know them both and the man said that my life was meant to cover what you ruined in his. A life for a life. Don't worry Daddy I know if you and Father put your heads together you can figure it out. Please Daddy. Stay with him. They need you more then I do. I have everyone else to take care of me. I'm safe now. My sister isn't. If she finds out she'll try to hurt her. You have to protect her before she gets hurt. Please Daddy. I love you. Dante' does too. Remember that and remember that Father loves you as well. He needs you. In fact..." Holly smiled.

"Harry?" Harry turned around and was face to face with Draco. "What are you doing out here? Who were you talking to?" Harry opened his mouth and turned but Holly was gone.

"I'm not sure. I. Draco, I'm sorry. I didn't know." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"Didn;t know what?" Harry smiled softly.

"That you looked for me. That you wanted me." Draco looked at him.

"Harry, what?" Harry shook his head.

"You sent me letters after Hogwarts. You wanted me back even before you knew we could have children. I just never got any off the notes. The letters. Nothing." Draco's mouth fell open.

"But I sent so many of them and you always sent me a no go get married reply. So I got married and tried to forget you. I thought you didn't love me anymore and then everyone said you were dead. I just didn't know what to do after that." Harry sniffed.

"i never got your letters. I never sent you a reply. someone else got them and whoever it was they helped kill Holly." Draco's eyes widen.

"Your sure?" Harry nodded.

"Holly told me, Draco. Right before you came here. She told me that she couldn't tell me who they were but that her life was taken to get revenge against me for ruining someone else's life. There was a woman there too who called me a slut." Draco nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should get you back inside. You seem out of it." Harry nodded.

"Maybe. Draco." Draco looked at him.

"Yes Harry?" Harry smiled.

"What did you name her?" Draco smiled softly.

"Her name is Sophie Arieen Malfoy." Harry laughed.

"I love it." Draco smiled as something behind Harry caught his eye. Holly was smiling and waving.

"I love you, father." Draco blinked and she was gone.

"Draco are you okay?" Draco looked back at Harry.

"Yeah I am. Let's go back we have things we need to talk about." Harry nodded and walked closer to Draco. Draco blushed slightly as he slipped his hand into Harry's. Harry blushed and smiled.

Holly sat and watched her parents walk off hand in hand. "They'll be fine." A group of ghost appeared behind her.

"Of course they will. They'll never figure out the killer's without one another." Hermoine smiled at Holly. "They were always meant to be together. Even in school you could tell." Holly smiled.

"Oh James, I'm so happy." Lily cried into her husbands shoulder. James nodded and smiled after his only son.

"Things will get better now. I just know it." Holly whispered as the groups faded into the moonlight.

**Even if I say It'll be alright**

**Still I hear you say**

**You want to end your life**

**Now and again we try**

**To just stay alive**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**'Cause it's not too late **

**It's never too late**

**Maybe we'll turn it around**

**'Cause it's not too late**

**It's never too late**

**(It's never too late)**

**It's not too late **

**It's never too late **

Yunie: Well guysthere it is for chapter 15. Hoped you liked the cute little part with Harry and Draco at the end. Simple yes but still cute. Yes I know Harry's bipolar. Well here is another step up for them, nbut the big question is will I break them again? OO\o/


	16. Another Chance

Yunie: Well guys there is a reason I've not updated in awhile. I got grounded and the interenet and phone were taken from me. Sad I know. I get limited time every now and then. I've broken up with my bf and he is such a fucking dick so if some parts seem a little rough it's probably because I'm pissed off at him.

Also Thank you its-a-four-letter-word for helping with the editing on this chapter

P.s never read 7 refuse to sorry guys. I read the last chapter and said no. I prefer my own little world.

Newest song obsession: All the Same by Sick Puppies and Lie to Me by 12 Stones and Gotta Go My Own Way from High School Musical 2 and End of the line by Honeyz yeah I know alot

SaKuRa-MIna- I'm glad you liked it...I told you guys Holly would come back into the story somewhere.

NiteMar21-I know it is a little late my faithful Nitemar but I got in trouble and had writer's block from stress. I'm so happy you liked the ghost scene I wasn't sure how that would go but it rolled over nicely.

njferrell- I know the happy ending seem almost impossible but believe me it will be perfect. pifh of course there will be more babies

Chompekitas- I'm glad you love it sorry for almost making you cry...again. It would be nice if we could talk to our loved ones again I would probably scream at my best friend though. P.S everyone suicide is never the answer it just hurts people.

Potter's Wifey- Don't worry Pansy is going to slip

Dementor197- can do love

idiotinastich- yay

RocklifeDude- yep three days grace I even made a video to that song with Harry and draco and I know it should be obvious but heh were would be the fun

Shadow- YAY I'm not going to die and I'm glad you reviewed me I feel loved...I was sure a lot of people were going to kill me for that but as you can see they just want the ending and those who didn't like it left and hoped for my story's deletion from the net glad your liking it and I have a plan for Holly don't worry

Fireskullz- I won't believe me

gemlou137- wow guys I promise I won't break them up again

PassionFaerie- everyone is wondering that haha  
Sophie- no problem love it was my pleasure to name her after you weither I know you or not

S'Starr- I know everyone misses her now I wonder what the people on deviantart are going to think since I've only posted up to chapter three on there

its-a-four-letter-word- yes please edit my errors so the evil nargles will get off my back just copy paste and email it to me please

Chapter 16: Another Chance

"Harry, are you mentally retarded?" Harry kept his head down as Draco spoke to him. "What were you thinking? What would killing yourself have accomplished?" Harry's shoulders slumped as the rant continued. In all honesty he didn't know what he had been thinking. It just seemed like the only thing to do. It seemed like the perfect thing to do really. It had seemed that if he were gone everything would just fall into place. He wanted to cry but held it back.

"Harry." Draco stopped and pulled him into his arms. "Don't ever leave me again. I need you. You are my world. I love you more than anything." Harry pulled back and looked at the man before him.  
The years seemed to flash through his eyes in that moment. Draco was no longer the boy he had met in the robe shop. Not the boy who had tormented him day after day. This wasn't Malfoy. Not anymore. He was Draco. His Draco. His one true love. His world. Harry smiled and jumped wrapping his arms around Draco's neck and pulling him down into a smoldering kiss. Passion flew through Harry in a single heartbeat. His love for the blonde was renewed in that instant and Harry knew then that there was no one else. This was his soul mate. He wasn't meant to be dead...he was meant to be beside this man.

Harry pulled back and whispered softly, "I'm sorry, Draco." Draco smiled slightly and pulled him back for a gentler kiss. The energy between the two flared but Draco pulled back before it could grow. "Wha..." Draco shook his head.

"Both times we've done it things have turned out wrong and we were never together afterwards. This time it will be different. I want to wait for the perfect moment before we sleep together again. I promise though it will be perfect. How about we go see Sophie." Harry nodded and grabbed Draco's hand.

"I promise Draco. I'll never leave again." Draco smiled and the two walked hand in hand through the doors of Malfoy manor. The sight of Lucius and Narcissa holding the little Sophie greeted the two.

"So Potter you left with yet another Malfoy heir." Harry flinched but relaxed when he noticed no tension in the other two. "She's beautiful, Harry." Lucius whispered as he looked at the little girl lovingly. The tiny bundle gave a small burp and the two grandparents smiled. The little girl had her grandparents wrapped around her precious finger from that moment. She could never replace their first grandchild but they would treat her just as they would have Holly. Ember walked in with a small bottle for the little girl and gave a small sigh of relief to see Harry still breathing. She gave the small bottle to Lucius who looked from the bottle to Sophie. Narcissa took the bottle and shook her head. Lucius huffed and crossed his arms which caused Draco to laugh out loud.

Harry walked over to a chair and sat down slowly. He smiled. The little girl was only two weeks old and she was already stealing hearts. He wondered briefly if Holly had survived would she have been a little heart breaker? Would she have been the one to make everyone in the room stop and stare at her? Or would she have ended up like Harry did. Befriending two people and then losing everything because of one of them. Everything bad that had ever happened to him was only counteracted by all the fights he had with Draco. Those kept him sane throughout his years in Hogwarts.Draco was his support, his ledge to hold onto before he fell completely.

The scars on Harry's arms were proof of this. No matter how close he got to the edge of death the little image of Draco's smile was enough for him to heal the wound into a dull pain. Harry could never kill himself at least not without seeing Draco one last time and even then he couldn't do it. Now he sat there watching his child, his soul mate, and the grandparents laughing and smiling, and even though Sophie had a sister and brother that she would never meet, and Draco had two children that he had never gotten to know, and the grandparents were now able to hold a baby that was their grandchild for the first time, everyone was happy. In that single moment there was no darkness. No pain or memories of the cold lifeless face of the first born child. Within that small moment everything was at peace and in that one moment Harry could finally smile and mean it with all his heart.  
This was his family. Draco walked behind the chair and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. "What are you thinking about?" Harry smiled and put a finger over his lips.

"It's a secret." Draco smiled back. His grey eyes reflecting all the love he had for Harry. A giggle pulled them from their moment. Narcissa and Lucius were laughing as Sophie made small kissy noises. Harry shook his head and Draco grabbed his face. He gave the man a small gentle kiss before going back to his parents to take Sophie away. The two groaned and tried to steal the little girl from her father.

"Give me my child." Draco shouted. Narcissa giggled and took the child and ran. Harry smiled as he slipped into a gentle sleep. He was happy right there sitting in that chair his whole world surrounding him. If he had to die right then he really wouldn't have minded so much.

Yunie: I know guys short but like I said really mad and he's jumping my case for putting him down on myspace...well guys I love you leave me some love


	17. A Light in The Shadows

Yunie: Well my lovelies I know you're wondering where did you go Yunie...and I have to apologize. I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. This guy from my past came back. Feel in love he said it too and then took it back. Now I'm back with my most recent ex and am happy and ready to make it up to everyone. I really do love you guys.

Merrymow- umm sorry about that and now I shall update

basketballstarhottie- thanks love

Sophie- ahhh Sophiekins I am glad that I please you bows

sweetteetwo- they'll get what's coming to them trust me

momocolady-

Dragonheart321- Nightmar love we need to make a list of people who have cried from my stories cause here's another... I'm glad you liked it dear and you will know just be patient

RocklifeDude- Thank you darling thank you I could Lucius and Narcissa spoiling a grandchild couldn't you?

celestialuna- thank you

Midori Heiwa- no it's not that would be mean

PassionFaerie- yes nice and fluffy

SaKuRa-MIna-well there is one or two more breakdowns but pretty much up hill from here

BFMV-Forever- thank you child rape was really hard for me to do and those that left mised out on a good story I believe.

Dementor197- thanks hun

its-a-four-letter-word- okay hun thanks

NiteMar21- Love you are my favorite. Nothing against everyone else but you make me smile. Thank you. Everything has worked itself out. We had broken up but are now back together. I will attempt to make this as long as possible.

I'm gonna try and do a really long chapter. This is also four months later.

Song of the day- End of the line by Honeys My World by SR71 Twilight by Boa One Last Kiss by Madina Lake When you're gone Avril

Chapter 17: The Light within the Shadows

Harry smiled at his small family as he sat down in one of the Malfoys' leather chairs. A small fire was lit in the corner giveing the room a nice warm feeling. Narcissa and Luicus were sitting o their own loveseat watching their son play with his daughter on the floor. Sophie was crawling over to him and blowing spit bubbles the whole way. "That's it Sophie come to your daddy!." Draco smiled when the little girl stopped and sat up. She looked at him before smiling and clapping her hands together. Harry giggled from his place and Draco glared playfully. The two had been taking their relastionship slowly since the that night four months ago.

Sophie giggled as she finished crawling to Draco. The blond smiled softly and picked her up. "A bo boo boo booooo." Sophie giggled at her father. Harry laughed as well. "You got something to say to me giggle boy?" Harry shook his head but the laughter that bubbled in his cheat finally exploded out of him. Sophie looked from Draco to Harry before laughing too. "So now both of you think I'm funny?" Sophie drooled slightly before trying to pull at Draco's hair. "Ah. No no no Sophie. You do that to that one over there." Draco pointed over to Harry.

Sophie looked up at him before trying to pull his hair again. Draco smiled again. "I love you, Sophie." He looked over at Harry with the smile still on his face. "I love you too." he mouthed to Draco. Harry stood and walked over to the happy father and daughter. He wondered for a moment if this is what it would have been like with Holly if Draco had met her as a baby. Would all of this have happened if Harry had just told Draco. He had been so afraid of the person that had stabbed him. Because of his fear Draco missed out on the first four years of his daughter's life. The only four years of his daughter's life.

Harry had been afraid of so many things including one Ron Weasly. If he were still around... Harry didn't want to think of it. His heart still ached everytime he thought of the last time the two had met. The cold feeling that had overwhelmed him when the red head opened the door. He could feel faint aches all over his body. Memories of another life touching him and scaring him. Harry shook his head as a chill ran through him. He looked back at Sophie and Draco and a smile overtook him. While he was in his own mind the two had fallen asleep. Draco laying on his back and Sophie on his chest...with a little piece of Draco's hair in hand. Harry had to laugh at the two. He looked around and noticed the Narcissa and Lucius had left the room somwhere along the way.

He got up from the chair he was in and picked Sophie up gently. He had to stop before she pulled Draco's hair. Harry tried to untangle the little fingers. "Come on honey. Let go of daddy's hair. " He slide the small fingers away from the blonde locks. " Good girl." He carried her into the baby room that he and Draco had redisigned. The walls glew with glowing stars. The clouds moved around and changed with the sky outside. Right now it was cloudy with a soft rainfall. He laid Sophie down in her little crib. Covered her with the silk blanket that Draco insited she needed more then life itself. Harry giggled to himself at the memory of Draco pouting, the small blanket clutched in his hands.

Eventually Harry gave in as he did with the 5 silk dresses, three of the most expensive pairs of shoes, the pony, the kitty, the 3,000 galleon crib, and the list continued on and on. Harry giggled again but stiffened as two arms wrapped around him. A small kiss to the base of his neck calmed him. "What are you doing laughing all by yourself in here love? People will think your mad again." Harry sighed.

"Only because you told everyone I was." Draco shrugged.

"It's all in the past now hun so let's leave it there." Harry nodded and relaxed into his arms. "Mmmm" You just so good today."

"I am not a food you can not eat me." Draco took a deep breath.

"Ohhh not in here I can't but believe me let's go to bed and see what I can do." Harry giggled.

"Draco." He turned in his arms and pushed him lightly. Draco looked down at him, his silver eyes shining even in the dark room. "Draco?" Draco lowered his lips to Harry's. It began soft and sweet. A gentle nip, a small rub down the back. As the passion grew so did their kiss. Gentle nips became bites and a fight between the two's tongues. Harry moaned against his lover's lips. Draco hadn't kissed him like this in so long that Harry had forgotten how it felt, and what it did to his body. His eyes widened as his erection bagan to grow. He pushed away only to be pulled back. "Draco." He whispered breathlessly. Draco pulled away.

"Yes, Harry." He swollowed as he attempted to resist the allure of Harry's lips.

"We're still in the baby's room." Draco looked around.

"Oh wow. Sorry kinda got...um...carried away." Harry smiled.

"Don't worry about it." He bagan to walk out of the room. "I kinda liked it." Then he started to run. Draco's eyes widened and began to chase after him. Harry raced to the next room in the hall and opened the door. He jumped on the bed before Draco came right behind him grasping the door and falling down.

"Ow." Harry started to laugh.

"What's so funny Mr. Potter?" Harry shoook his head and covered his mouth. "Ah do you find me amusing? Funny even." Harry shook his head. "So what I'm not funny?"

"I didn't say that." Harry mummbled. He lowered his head and Draco pounched. He pinned Harry's hands down above his head and began to kiss him softly.

"So what am I then?" Harry groaned.

"Evil." Draco smirked.

"How am I evil? Huh. Evil would be this." He grabbed both of Harry's hands in one and used his other to rub Harry's erection.

"Draco!" Harry moaned.

"Keep it down love. I don't feel like casting a silencing charm yet. Unless you want Sophie to wake up?" Harry shook his head. Draco smiled. "Good." He lowered his head to Harry's neck and began to kiss and bite at the tender flesh. "You taste so good. Gah." Harry bit his lip to keep quiet, which became harder to do as Draco continued to lavished his neck in kisses and bites.

"Draco." Draco stiffend and pulled back.

"I'll stop now Harry. If it's to much. " He bit his lip as Harry smiled.

" I was just going to ask if you had a condem or something." Draco blinked and looked down at him.

"You mean. Your ready?" Harry nodded.

"Well who needs to wait for marriage besides we already have kids.Well kid." Draco smiled softly at him. Harry's usually messy hair now had an extra mess to it. His lips puffy and little hickies were forming on his neck and Draco's heart soared. This was his Harry. His one true love.

"Well I was going to do it tonight but I want it to be special. Really special." Harry's eyes widened. "I was kidding Harry. I'd love nothing more than to be with you, in you, surrounded by you." Harry moaned.

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"My clothes are way to hot right now."

"I can fix that."

Yunie: XD I know you guys. Lemon in the next chapter. Kinda short I know. I'm sorry Night I'm kinda tired love. Well my lovelys reviews are welcomed and flames will be posted and laughed at. Thank you.


	18. A bump in the night

Wee wow hi guys. Sorry it's been forever and a day but work is torture. Taco Bell and that damn 4th meal is enough to kill a person. Yes the wonderful Yunie works at Taco hell everyone laugh. Ah well sorry everyone but I'm skipping over shout outs for a new little preview for a book that I'm writing.

the idea is based off of the fact that I love things like Robon Hood and The Princess Bride. You know the theif gets the princess, but one thing is I really wanted it to be a girl theif -. Cadence or Cade is a theif who tries to steal the Princess Serene away only to have her only father figure taken. Now in return Cade and Serene must travel together through the land to the highest mountain top to take an orb from the Holders that will tell you anything you wish. Along the way love blossoms for Serene but the only problem is She doesn't know Cade isn't who "he" says he is.

if you guys want to read it message me.

so guys what do you think. Well on to the story.

Chapter 18: A bump in the night

"Draco?"

"Yes Harry?"

"My clothes are way to hot right now."

"I can fix that."

Draco grabbed Harry's shirt and pulled it slowly over the muscular torso. Once topless Draco began to stroke the naked flesh softly. He was so gental and so light that harry became to moan. "Draco. Oh.'' The blonde smiled softly.

"You like that. They way I touch you so?" Draco's hand strayed a little more towards Harry's pants. "You want me to go father?" Harry blushed and look up at him. Harry's eyes glazed over with the lust that was pulseing through him.

'Please Draco." Harry whispered breathlessly. "I need you so bad. I want you to. Please. Please.' Draco groaned.

"God I love the way you speak to me. The way you whisper so softly. It drives me crazy." his bit Harry's neck roughly. Harry's body shot up against Draco's.

"Ahh. More! Draco." The blonde bit harder. Erection pulsed against erection and it was too much for Harry. "Draco!.' he screamed as he came with a force so great that his body lifted from the bed and his head slammed back into the pillow. "Ahh. Ahh." Harry kept going as another orgasam shot through him. "Draco." The blonde loosened up.

"Wow Harry. Twice without me." Harry blushed.

"I'm sorry." Draco shook his head.

"Don't worry.mmmm I kinda liked it." He buried his face in Harry's hair. "You smell so good and feel so great underneath me." Harry smiled slightly.

"I bet it would feel better on the inside of me." Draco blinked. Harry pushed him off and jumped on top of him. "you know you want to be in me draco." He grabbed the blonde's erection through his pants. "Your friend here proves it." he stroke Draco's penis slightly. "Let's see if he wants out." Harry put his face by Draco's crotch. "Do you want to come out? Hmmm."

Harry pulled the zipper down slowly. "Yes, Harry." Harry smiled as Draco's erection popped out the folds of Draco's pant. He stood striaght up ready for Harry to do as he pleased.

"You want me to touch you Draco?" The blonde moaned.

"Yes." Harry smiled.

"Good." He grabbed Draco's penis and took all of it in his mouth. The blonde's eyes rolled into the back of his head as the intense pleasure shot through him.

"Harry!" He gasped. Harry smirk around Draco's cock and pulled up to the head. He rolled his toungue around the head. Draco gasped and grabbed Harry's head. "I...I'm gonna come." Harry pulled his head off completely in time to get a face fill of cum.

"Draco." Draco blushed.

"My bad." Harry shook his head. Harry cuddeled up to Draco. "Mm I want to hold you like this forever." Harry smiled into the blonde's smooth chest.

"Draco." Draco shook his head and lifted the brunette's face to his.

"I'm being honest Harry. I'll never love anyone more then you. Not Holly. Not Sophie. You are my one true love. I love our children yes, but you always come first. I love you Harry. I want to marry you. Have more children with you. I want to grow old with you. I'd willing let all my hair fall out if it meant you are happy." Harry shot up.

"Don't you ever say that. Ever again." Draco blinked and look confused.

"What.." Harry smiled.

"I love you hair." he ran his hand through the blonde locks. "I love this. I always will." He kissed Draco's neck. "I love the hair on you head." He kissed Draco's lips. " i love the hair on you chest." He kissed Draco's chest again. "I love love love the hair right above your pants." He kissed all along the edge of Draco's pants. he sat up and pulled off Draco's pants leaving Draco in his silk green boxers. "i love the hair on your legs." He kissed Draco's legs and up to the bottom edge of his boxer's. He grabbed the boxers and plled them off slowly. "And I love the hair right here." Draco watched him, eyes glistening.

Harry kissed Draco's ball and up to the shaft. "I want you Draco. right now." Draco blinked an in an instant Harry was naked beneath him. He whispered a luberication spell and pshed a finger into Harry. The brunette moaned. "Yes ah Draco. More." draco smiled and pushed another finger into Harry. Then another. He ran his fingers in and out of Harry.

"I've wanted for so long Harry. I need you." Harry moaned and pushed Draco back against the bed. He grabbed Draco's erection and placed it inside of him. Slowly he slid down the length Draco moaned with every inch. "Harry." When Harry could take anymore he stopped. Both sat there in the pleasure that was filling them.

"Please draco." Draco smiled and pulled Harry down for a kiss.

"Whatever you want love." He grabbed Harry's hips and pulled him up only to slam him back down. Harry gasped and began to moan. Draco continued to slam into Harry useing large slow strokes. "what do you want love?" Harry cried out loudy as Draco slammed into his sweetspot.

"Fuck me please Draco." Draco's eyes burned into Harry half lidded ones. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waisted and began slamming into him. He pulled the brunette down and kissed him pasionatly as he lifted him up and down on his cock. "Ahh." Harry screamed as he came all over Draco's chest. Draco's smiled and rolled them over so that he was on top.

"My turn." He grapped Harry's legs and began slamming into him again.

Harry started to screm as Draco's rammed into his spot. "Draco!" He screamed as him and Draco came. "Harry." draco moaned as he shot hs seed into Harry. He stayed where he was for a moment just liveing in the aftermath and then fell over into the bed.

harry smiled and cuddle up to him again. "I love you."

"I love you too Harry." They smiled and kissed softly before drifting off to sleep.

On the other side of the door stood Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy each smiling as they walked past the room. "Looks like they had a nice night." Mrs. Malfoy smiled.

"Yes it does. "Her husband replied.

"Let's see if they manage to wake up our little angel." They walked into Sophie's room and turned on the light. She wasn't there.

Well guys there ya go another chapter another twist. I'll try to update asap.


	19. my heart will go on

Well guys here it is the long awaited chapter...sadly I have learned my inspiration comes from everywhere...I got this plot twist while watching gay porn...damn plot bunny wouldn't let me concentrate XD anyway on to the story

Chapter 19: My heart will go on

Harry and Draco awoke to the sounds of Sophie's cooing. The two smiled at her then one another the night before on their minds. This was perfect. "Hey sweety." Draco whispered to Sophie. "Snuck in last night didn't you" She smiled.

Harry laughed and stood followed by Draco. "You look so good like that."

"What naked?" Harry blushed.

"Well that two. I meant happy in my bedroom. Smiling. Looking so cute when you wake up next to me. I couldn't live without you Harry." Draco wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. "In fact if it wasn't for the fact that we have plans to go see Horton hears a who today I'd say let's have a repeat of last night." Draco pressed his hard on into Harry's bum.

The green eyed man moaned softly. "Sophie's in here." Draco laughed and kissed Harry's neck. The two of them looked into the mirror in front of them. They fit together perfectly and they knew it.

"I love you." Harry smiled.

"I know." The two dressed and Draco picked up Sophie and went to get her dressed Harry continued to stare into the mirror and felt a sudden sadness as he looked at his reflection. One moment there was a Draco the next he was gone. It was Harry's worse fear and he felt the cold grasp of nightmares reaching for him.

The room seemed to echo Harry's deepest fear. He shook the feeling. Nothing was going to remove him from Draco and Sophie. At least that was what he told himself.

Harry left the room and let his bad feelings wash away. Draco and Sophie smiled at him. "Come on or we'll miss the beginning." Harry smiled and jogged towards them. Today was for them and only them. Harry was happy, but all was not well. Somewhere else in the world a man was pacing back and forth. Plotting and plotting.

"How can I get him. You kill his fucking spawn and the little prick somehow gets back into his life. Obviously killing his bastard children isn't helping. What should I do."

"Thinking hard, Ronald?" Pansy asked as she descended the stairway.

"No." He glared at her. She was becoming annoying to him and very quickly. Even his wife hadn't nagged him this much. and at least Hermione offered a good run in the sack. Sex with Pansy grew old fast. You go in once and you're bored fast and Ron was thinking it was time to tie up some loose ends.

"Oh my. I do so miss the mansions on days like these. To lounge about like royalty. Instead of hiding in the remains of your old home. It's so dirty and really the dead bodies are getting kind of gross. And not to mention..."

"Shut the fuck up you oversize cow. Damn woman. Fuck. You're so god damn annoying. I'm honestly surprise that prick even put up with you as long as he did. You're so rude and so frustrating. Well in the mansion...In the mansion ...on days like this the mansion...Fuck. You're not in a god damn mansion and you never will be again..." He trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Ron turned to her. A dark smile lingering on his lips.

"Your usefulness is done. You are freed from our contract. Time for you to meet your lover in Hell." He whispered something beneath his breath and everything in Pansy Parkison's life turned black.

And as she feel to the ground Ron began to laugh. "Aw Hermoine. What would you do if you were here now. She's dead now. Would you have cried? Though now I think it's time to put my dear little Harry into a most compromising position. Ha ha ha ha ha hah ah."

Harry and Draco laughed as they walked out of the theater, Sophie laughing along joyfully. "Oh my god Katie was all like ahhhh." Draco laughed out.

"Yeah I know. God Jojo was so hot when he singed." Harry sighed,

"Hey. I could sing for you. Oh I've got a lovely..." Harry kissed Draco quickly.

"No. I'm fine." Draco smiled.

"Fine...But I could use every word in the world to describe love in a song and it would never compare to what I feel for you. I love you will never do, but there are no words to describe what I feel. So I love you. " Harry blushed.

"Oh Draco." Draco smiled and kissed him.

"Um Harry. Sophie and I need to go check something out real quick. Ten minutes tops. Go get us a seat in that restaurant over there okay." Harry nodded.

"Fine but if you wait to long I'll order for you." Draco nodded.

They parted ways. Harry to the restaurant and Draco to a small little shop called, "Infinite Love." He walked inside Sophie in tow. "Time to see if daddy's ring is ready." He went to the front counter and requested the ring under the name Malfoy. The woman smiled.

"They're lucky. You designed the design yourself right?" Draco nodded."It was beautiful. Now sir did you wish to put the spells on it yourself or for.."

"I'll do it." The little blonde girl nodded.

"Of course." She handed him the box. Draco opened it to reveal the ring inside. It was a silver band with the carvings of snakes in it. The snakes slithered around the ring and looked like they wrapped around the lily shapes on it. Inside of each lily was and emerald green gem or a sapphire blue gem. Draco had remembered Harry's mother was named Lily and that Harry had said his favorite flower was a lily. Now the snakes were just a symbol to show that the snake had captured him. And the lily represented daring him to love him (1). It was perfect for the engagement ring.

"You think he'll like it Sophie?" The little girl smiled. "I thought so."

Harry smiled as he saw the two walking towards the restaurant. His smile faded as something came from the shadows and pushed a syringe into Draco's neck. Harry saw him pass out and watched in horror as he vanished before his eyes. No more Sophie. No more Draco. Then the tears began.

"Don't move." A voice from the past whispered into his ear. "You're going to do as I say or your family dies. Understood?" Harry nodded. "Good. Now let's get out of here." The man grabbed him and apparareted away.

When they landed Harry hit the ground as the tears started to overflow. "Are they okay?"

"Yes. Your boy thing is sleeping soundly and will waken soon. Now on to business. Harry." Harry looked up into the face of Ronald Weasly. He wasn't surprised of course. He knew the voice. It was the voice from his memories of Hogwarts and the voice from his nightmares. Ronald Weasly now stood before him with the most valuable things in Harry's life at his disposal. The bad part was he knew it. "Time to make a deal."

Harry looked down. "In exchange for their lives. I want yours." Harry's shoulders shook. "I want you to swear on your magic and death that for sparing their lives and setting them free you'll be mine and mine alone until the contract is broken. Which means until you die or until you kill me. Ha ha ha. And you know you can't kill me. I'm in you. I haunt you. I destroied you. Now agree or send your loved ones to their death."

Harry's tears feel faster. He already knew his answer and so did Ron. "Can I see them one last time?" Ron smirked. He wanted a chance to rub this in Draco's face and now here it was.

"Of course. I'm not heartless afterall. Just agree." Harry let his head fall helplessly.

"I, Harry James Potter swear on my magic and death that in exchange for the safety and freedom of Draco and Sophie Malfoy, I give myself to Ronald Weasly and do as he says until the contract is...broken." As he whispered the last words an invisible chain was wrapped around him and he was trapped.

"Ah you remembered the agreement I told you you'd one day make. Ah well. I'm a man of my words." He snapped his fingers.

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you. I feel you.  
That is how I know you go on._

"Harry!" Harry looked up at him. Draco stopped and looked at his love's tear stained face. "What's wrong? Harry. Love?" He took a step closer to him when he noticed Ron. "What have you done?"

"I've put Harry in his proper place. Right beside me and there is nothing you can do about it." Draco looked at Harry who stood slowly.

"It's true isn't it?" Harry let out a sob. Draco ran to him and pulled him into his arms. "We'll fix this I promise. I'll do anything possible. I love you." He lifted Harry's head and kissed him softly.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on._

"That's enough. I won't let you touch my property like that." Ron pulled Harry into his arms. "Isn't that right Harry?" Harry let his head fall to the side and Ron took that moment to lick up Harry's neck. "Mmm. Tasty. Try all you like but Harry signed the contract with his magic and his life. He's mine."

"Harry?" Draco whispered mournfully. "I...Sophie and I will find a way." A man walked in carrying Sophie. Harry grabbed the fussy child.

"Sh So...Sophie. Eve..Everything will be j...j..j..just fine." Harry managed between sobs. He held out Sophie and Draco pulled him out of Ron's grip.

"I will fix this. I know you can't run away and I know you can't defy him, but no matter what he says...You're mine. I love you. I love you. I love you." He kissed Harry sweetly as the two were pulled apart. Everything seemed to move so quickly for Harry. One moment they were there the next he was alone with Ron.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on._

"Don't worry Harry. I'll make good use of you." He began stripping Harry's clothes away and Harry put his heart away.

"I love you Dra...c...o" He heart cried one last time before Harry shut down.

"Good boy. Yes. Suck it just like that." Harry died a little inside.

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one._

Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold you to.  
In my life we'll always go on

Draco laid in his bed crying his eyes out into Harry's pillow. His parents and him had been discussing everything and there was no save Harry. His Harry was gone. He looked at the engagement ring and felt a new wave begin. The clouds outside roared with thunder.

Draco couldn't save Harry. Just like he couldn't save Pansy from her greif. How he couldn't save Holly or Dante from death. And how he would never be able to save himself for Sophie without Harry.

Draco died a little inside as his heart ached for it's missing piece. "I love you Harry." And the rain fell.  
_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on._

You're here there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart, and  
My heart will go on and on...mmmmm

Wow guys. I think that might be my longest chapter ever. Geez I know big twist...the whole Pansy thing will make since soon. Well guys leave me love.

If you guys aren't happy with length then damn.

(1) got it from imagine me and you


	20. Hermoine and the Madness

Yunie: sighs. Work sucks I know hahaha. Well guys I am back from the dead... in a different sense. Now I see that some of my fans are a little turned down by the last chapter going oh no again..yada yada... There is a reason as always. This was for once a not random event. I had planned this. So guess what that means. We have reach the final run .Three chapters max. The final showdown and the possible epilouge. Now I know everyone may cry at the mere thought of me ending this story after almost two years of torture. Yep it's true. This story began August 3 of 06. I'm so happy that all of you have stayed with it after all this time. I'm sorry for those who have cried and to those who left us angry at all the drama.

You do have to admit this has been a great run but with all good things they must eventually come to an end. Except of course Yaoi love. Well my lovlies here is a shortie do forgive me. And thank you Hurrican Gustav for leaving me living off of a genorator... oh yeah guys I'm finally 18 birthday was June 5 so I will be rejoing AFF soon. Well guys I love you all and thank you for staying with my evil story from HELL!!

P.SI really have no clue what I was thinking for Harry's part.

Chapter 20: Hermoine and the Madness

"The cold floor upon which he laid, the blood that was his had stained. The anger and sadness that dwelled inside his heart, would soon be freed as he broke apart. And love would soar to open arms and fight the demons, the nighttime harm. A kiss to free the burden soul and love forever to echo. Home" by Kayla Casper aka Yunie

Harry opened his eyes to the surrounding world, the numb feeling that had come to take him everyday since Draco had been pulled from his arms returned and with it the heavy burden that was Ronald Weasly. Only small things, memories, kept his weary body going. The thought of freedom and the memory of his first born's voice beginning him not to change the future. The one with him and Draco and a family.

"Harry?" The voice which had woken him everyday for three months called. Harry sigh. What was he to be today? A slave, a pet, maybe even a whore for Ron's "friends" once more. They always paid a pretty penny to fuck the savior. Who wouldn't?

'Draco wouldn't.' The voice in Harry's mind replied. "But Draco's not here." Harry muttered as he winced while sitting up. 'Why is that?' Harry sniffed. "Because I wasn't strong enough to save him." In his mind he could see the little voice stirring. 'No. You only think you are not strong. And who put that thought there Harry? Not you. Then...who?' Then all went silent. "I don't know." Harry whimpered.

"Harry, if I have to call your name one more time." Harry stood quickly and opened the door, his eyes to the floor."Now now Harry. None of that. Look at me when I speak to you." Harry bit his lip and a hand slid under his jaw and wrapped around his throat. Ron shoved Harry against the wall and wrapped his hand tighter around Harry's throat. "Now Harry. Why can't you be more agreeable." Ron breathed into his ear. "I have been kind. Have I not?" Harry smirked.

"Is that what you call kind? Wow you almost make old Voldy seem human." Harry looked him straight in the eye. Ron glared.

"Is that what you think. Well I think a lesson is in order." Ron smirked as he picked Harry up by the throat. "Do you really want me to hurt you Harry?" Harry looked past him into the darkness that had begun to engulf him. He had found a dreamless sleep amoungst the darkness. It had healed his pain by driving his mind to the brink of reality. This darkness spoke to him. Gave him a companion and it seems that it fought the battle Harry was to afraid to fight.

'He's not the strong. You can take him!' The voice began again. "It's to dangerious." Ron raised an eyebrow.

"What's to dangerious?" Harry giggled madly.

'Doesn't he kinda look like Veron when he's mad. Face all popped out and his eyes blareing. His face kind of reminds me of a tomato.' The little voice painted vivid images of Harry's old uncle. Except he was right...Ron did look like a tomato. Harry began to laugh again. He laugh so hard tears began to run down his face.

"What is so funny!" Harry looked up at Ron's face and began to laugh harder.

"Tomato!" Harry screamed breathlessly. Ron stopped and look at Harry strangely before realization darkened his face.

"Crucio!" The red head screamed. Pain ripped through Harry, but he still laughed. Maddness had finally settled upon the broken man. He laughed even as the curse was removed along with his clothes. He laughed as Ron began to shove his erection into Harry. Even as the blood began to flow he laughed. He was in a new bliss. Complete and utter maddness.

'I'll protect you.' The voice declared as Harry embraced the madness the voice provided. There was no pain in this. Here he could dream and in his dreams he was with his family. His friends.

"You're not as big a Draco." Harry giggled out as Ron slammed into him again.

"WHAT!" The man screamed as he slammed Harry's head into the ground. He repeated this motion while screaming words that sound more like Charlie Brown's teacher in Harry's opinion. Soon the darkness returned welcoming Harry to bliss.

Draco?

Harry?

...You're here.

Harry, what is this? Harry!

So sleepy Draco. I'm so tired.

Don't give up Harry! I'll protect you! I'll save you!

I love you. Sweet Dreams, Draco.

Harry! Harry! No come back

Draco flew up from his bed sweat glistening down his chest. "Harry?" He looked around as the fog of sleep lifted. Memories washed upon him as they had done every morning. Harry wasn't here. He was gone again. He was with Ron. That dream though had been different. 'I know I had heard him. I just know it.' He looked out the window at the dreay grey sky. He had another meeting with another member of the law and he was bound to have another let down when it came to the matter of Ron.

Harry was his property and Ron was sure to hold that over someone head. It hurt Draco but he was determined. Everynight he swore to Sophie to bring back her daddy and everyday he was meet with disappointment. "Please. Somebody. Save my Harry." He began to sob as he had done every morning he woke with out his beloved Harry.

The darkness had begun to retreat as Harry's vision focused. 'Headache?' Harry nodded. 'Well I think you really pissed him off the this time Harry. He went ballistic on your ass. Literally.' The little voice gave him a mental pat. "He's so tiny." Harry started to laugh again. "Your right though. It does hurt." The little voice nodded.

"Harry? Are you ready to behave yet?" Ron screamed through the door.

"No said Mr. Petersburg. I would not like a blowjob from a whore! My wife me be cruel but at least she does not have the aids and herpes! ... I want to buy Chance.. Screw boardwalk give me chance. Need ones I got ones." Harry screamed in reply. Maddness was fun. Slightly sadistic but fun. The little voice giggled. Ron screamed.

"We have guests, Potter. Do well to remember your place." Ron shrieked.

"You sound like a banshee. Do well to remember RAWR! Haha I'm a dinosaur." Harry giggled.

'Maybe he hit you a little too hard.' Harry laughed at the voice and nodded.

"Maybe...Baby... Lady...Cheny...weeee" Harry began to make a little song. The little voice merely shook it's nonexsitent head.

'Oh you poor dear. Harry. You'll be free soon I promise. From him and the madness.' Harry looked towards the inner voice.

"You know ... You look a lot like Hermoine... heh you sound like her too. Always so damn smart.. always trying to save me from my stupidity, but even she's gone now. I'm alone and it hurts. I'll call you Hermoine. You know what, Hermoine, I prefer the madness truly I do. I...I just want my Draco back." Hermoine nodded.

'I know how you feel. I know it hurts Harry, but you'll make it out I promise.'


	21. Truths, Deaths, and Love

Yunie: AHH I'm here and ..... umm never mind. These last few chapters will be a little hectic and god just completely insane. I hope. Well onward.

Chapter 21: Truths, Death, and Love

Hermoine patted Harry's head silently as she told him of her life. How she had married not for love but because she was forced into a lie. "He stole her from me and then he destroyed her. I loved her so much, Harry. My darling Pansy. He took her from me. Said she belonged with that snake and that you belonged to him. I was his cover Harry. I was his cover after he tried to kill you. He killed...."

"Harry!" Ron's voice carried through the room. Harry opened his eyes. He stood waiting for the madness to come.

'Hermoine?' The voice smiled.

'I'm here. I'm here.' Harry could feel the veil of empty bliss cover him. He stood and stummbled down the stairs.

"You rang?" Harry asked the red head. Ron sat in a throne type chair and smirked.

"Oh yes Harry. I did. I wanted to tell you the good news." Ron's grin grew.

"What you finally got the stick out of your ass. Was it huge cause it seems like it would have been." Ron's smirk faded.

"No Harry. I wanted to congradulate you." Ron stood and clapped and all the people around him cheered as well.

"Congradulate me... on what?" Harry took a step into the room. Confusion and fear seeping through the cloud of insanity. Hermoine held on tight.

"On your upcoming marriage." Ron smiled. "To me." Harry's eyes bulged and Hermoine shrieked.

"I am not marrying you. I would never marry a monster like you." Harry took another step forward. "You have to be even crazier then me to believe that."

"Oh my dear Harry. You will marry me or something bad might happen to that pretty little daughter of yours. Now the wedding will take place in three days in our favorite place... Hogwarts. Everyone will be there even the famed Draco Malfoy. Everyone will share our happy day. So be happy Harry. Because soon you'll be a Weasly forever." Harry could hear the crack in his heart. Tears began to form and fall.

Hermoine whispered to him and tried to comfort him. 'You'll escape I promise.' She held onto her best friend tightly. 'I have to save you. I have to.' Harry held his chest as he ran from the room sobbing. He fell to his knees in his room and threw up on the floor.

"Draco! I can...t....." Harry curled into the fetal postion and cried his sorrow out. The madness couldn't cover this pain. He wasn't going to marry his true love. No. He was going to marry a man who had killed his best friend and who knows how many others. Harry let the pain eat away at his already broken heart. He was a slave and now Ron had threatened his Sophie. Harry had already lost his little Holly and Dante. He couldn't live knowing that something bad had happened to Sophie as well.

Harry shook his head and took a deep breath. "I have too." Hermoine stayed silent in the back of Harry's mind. Harry sat in silence the tears slowing as he came to terms with his situation. "I'll marry him, it's the only way." Harry hugged his knees to his chest and drifted into an unsettled sleep.

~Draco~

It sat on the corner of the table mocking him. A neatly bound letter with the message of the end. Harry and Ron's Wedding. Draco could feel the bile in his throat once more. Narcissia had taken Sophie into the other room as Draco had his breakdown. Anger shot through his arm and the chair beside him went up in flames. Draco was bordering crying and murdering someone. He heart began to race as he grabbed the other chair beside him and threw it across the room. He grabbed anything close to him and began smashing them against the wall. Glass shattered, chairs exploded into tiny pieces, paper caught fire. The room looked like a tornado ran through followed by an earthquake and a fire to top it all off.

Three days and his world would end. He would have gone and killed Ronald Weasly with his own hands, but the threat in the letter made him stop. He had Harry, he would kill Harry if he couldn't marry him. Draco was stuck. He leaned against the wall behind him. He closed his eyes as the anger turned into saddness. He covered his eyes as he slid down the wall. The proud Draco Malfoy was now defeated. He couldn't save Harry. He couldn't be with the man he loved. Sophie would never know her own father. Draco thought these things, and he cried.

Yunie: Next chapter the wedding O.o


	22. Wedding Day Horrors

Yunie: INSPIRATION!!...... Ok I lie I'm hopped up on Monster and WoWs on downtime. Don't hurt me. The game's addiciting. If anyones a horde member in shattered halls look for me. P.S guys I've been up since 1:45 P.m yesterday. It is now 6:02 A.M

Well On to the story. As I promised the wedding.

Chapter 22: Wedding Day Horrors

Time had run out. The days turned to hours, and the hours faded into mintues. Everything boiled down to now. Harry was trapped in an agreement with marriage as the result, and death the only escape. He was running through ways to fade from this nightmare. Hermoine stayed silent in his mind, leaving Harry feelings colder then usual. This nightmare was much more it seemed, if even the insanity falling upon him wasn't enough to distract Harry.

His heart felt heavy as the last thirty mintues of freedom slipped through his fingertips. Harry tried to grasp the falling seconds but was left touching air. Tears slipped through closed lids and sobs echoed against the brick walls. Hogwarts had never felt so empty. Just a reminder of how cold he felt. His heart pouring out of him like blood from a wound. Harry felt the room shrinking around him, pain laced his mind, and he fell from the chair he sat in.

He needed freedom. He needed an escape. Cold hands of death wrapped around him pulling him to the only option, the only escape, Harry's goodbye. He felt tired, but one thought crossed his mind, the tower where it all began. That night flashed through his mind and warmth filled him. One last dream before he slept forever. Harry stumbled to the door. He needed to suck up the memory, the only reason he lived this long. The door opened without resistance. Ron was so stuck up he didn't think that he needed locks.

Hermoine stayed silent but Harry could feel her silent pleas for him to stop. Escape. Freedom. These words echoed through him as he made his way to the staircase. Step by step he made his way to his escape. The place where he felt like his life truly began, the place where it would now end. 'Freedom.' The walls seemed to whisper. Harry nodded.

The steps seemed to ascend to the heavens, promise or a better life at the top. Harry faught his desire to sleep and continues slowly up the stairs. Minute by minute the time ticked away. Each step became a second of his life fadeing. Harry wasn't crying any longer, his tears had finally run dry. His eyes ached to close and his weary limbs long to cease movement, but he fought through the pain.

"One last time." Harry whispered through gritted teeth. _"Harry look at me." _His voice laced through Harry's mind. "I'm coming Dray." Harry looked at the top of the staircase. Four steps to go. With each step memories tore through him. Sweat and lust filled Harry's mind, and the underlining feeling that they had ignored. The love that they shared. The love that created.... Harry stopped. He couldn't remember. His mind was so gone he had forgotten her name.

Harry felt the cold fighting to reclaim his weary body. Three steps left. He had to fight it. He had to remember her name. Two steps. Still nothing. Harry felt nervious how could he forget his angel. His precious. One step left. Harry felt tired his mind couldn't grasp her memory. He fell through the door. Nothingness echoed back to him. She wasn't here. She was gone. The monster who took her took everything.

A heart on the table and a body in the bed. Her flesh torn by blades, her brillant light ripped from her body, the warmth of her soul torn from Harry, empty eyes stared back at him. Harry screamed. Pain latched around his heart, he could feel it rip and tear at him. Blades of regret stabbed into him nipping pieces of him away.

Memories fogged and slipped from him. Minutes turned to seconds. Time was up. She was gone. Harry stepped towards the window.

_"I want all of you, Draco. I want you to be the first person I ever have sex with." 'And the last.' Harry thought._

_"You know this will make it harder for us to walk away from each other." He placed a hand on Harry's cheek._

Harry felt the warmth once more. He looked down at the ground below. So far away. Such a long drop. He saw a flash of blond.

_"Harry look at me."_

" I can't. Don't you get it. I can't." Harry looked away as the blond looked up. Memories called to him from the walls. Words whispered in his mind. 'Freedom.' 'Escape.' 'Death.' "You know this will make it harder for us to walk away." Harry felt his heart freeze.

_"Why won't you look at me?"_

""Because if I look at you then I'll remember what you looked like. It's better if I just have my own memory of how I felt then it won't hurt as much." Harry whimpered.

"HARRY!" Ron's voice rang through the halls. 'Death.' 'Freedom.' The halls echoed. Harry held his breath and looked down once more. The blond was gone.

"I need you, Dray" Harry whimpered.

_"Whatever you want."_ The memory replied.

"HARRY POTTER WHERE ARE YOU!" Ron screeched. Harry had to jump.

_ "Does it hurt, Harry?" _

" I can handle it." The door flew open. Before him stood Ron. His face was red with anger as he looked at Harry with a promise of pain. Harry leaned against the window. "A long drop and a quick stop makes it all go by fast." the maddness said.

'I love you, Daddy.' a voice whispered. 'What's your name again?' The little voice giggled then faded.

Green eyes, blonde hair, and angel face. She smiled asking about her father. Lightening flashed as she snuggled up to Harry.

"You're in trouble now, Potter." Ron whispered.

Harry looked at Ron but saw nothing but his angel. Her name at the back of his mind shadowed in pain.

"For this little stunt I think I'll have to back out of our little deal." Ron said. Harry heard the words, but nothing felt real. Images were fragmented, his life swiriling before him, memories hiding beyond his reach. "First I'll kill that smug little deatheater you love so much. He'll scream. I may even have a little fun at first. He is a very pretty slut after all."

Draco's naked body flashed in Harry's mine. Sweat, kisses, hugs, and I love yous. He grabbed at his head as the pain turned into a blazing fire.

"Then I think I'll have to take care of that little pest of yours. I may even let her live and grow up to be my little pet. She will be very pretty, just like the other one. She was oh so pretty. The way her little body pulled away from my knife." Ron smirked as Harry held his head tighter.

A heart on the table, a body on the bed. Cuts, bruises, rape. His daughter. His angel.

'I love you, Daddy.' Her voice felt so familiar. She was so close to him.

"She screamed to. Oh it was like music to my ears. She cried out in pain. Calling out to my knife to cut her again."

_"Daddy, what if he would have came back? Maybe I would have been enough for him to stay and then we could have been a family together. "_

Harry felt tears ripping through his eyes. A family. Him and Draco. And her.

"And her body was so tight when I took her. Squeezed me in all the right places." Ron grinned.

_"Daddy. I found him."_

"Who?" Harry whispered to the memory.

_"How did you know I was married?" _

"Cause you wanted a heir. We couldn't be together remember." Harry felt the memories beginning to suffocate him.

"_Maybe I would have been enough for him to stay and then we could have been a family together. "_

"It's ashamed she died though. She was such a pretty slut." Ron laughed.

_"I wanted you, Harry."_

"They'll take you away from me. I can't let them take you away from me." Harry cried out.

_"No daddy. That won't happen. He won't let that happen." She said so softly._

"_Harry, I swear to you that they won't take her away" _

Then where is she. Where did she go. Who took her away.

"I killed that little Malfoy slut." The words echoed.

_"She's gone." _His voiced eachoed back at him. "Who?" He whispered.

'My December.'

"She even said that you where coming for her. So stupid. You couldn't save her. You can't even save yourself. She was wrong to believe in you. You're nothing. And she's just as worthless. At least I gave her a birthday she would have never forgotten. I even left a messege. It said, Happy"

_Draco ran towards their room where he saw Harry on theground throwing up and screaming. He was looking at the bed and crying. Draco looked up and his heart broke._

"Birthday."

_There his little girl looked up at him bloody and broken with seamen dripping from her body. Her heart carved out and across her stomache the words, "Happy birthday...."_

Green eyes flashed, blonde hair, pale skin.

_"Maybe I would have been enough for him to stay."_

"Holly." Harry whispered. The voices stopped. The memories cleared within his mind. Anger ripped through his being.

"What?" Ron looked at Harry.

"You took her from me. My angel. My Holly. My December. You stole her from me you heartless bastard." Harry looked up at the red head. "You took everything from me for the last time you worthless piece of shit."

Lightening pulsed from Harry's body as magic whipped around the room. "You took her life. You stole her purity. You are a monster." Each word cut into Ron's flesh. Blood began to form in drops then began to pour from opened wounds. Ron's smirked vanished.

"You're weak. She was nothing but a Malfoy slut!" Ron screamed.

"She was not a slut. She was Holly Marie Malfoy." Harry grabbed Ron's throat in his hand. He leaned close to Ron's ear, " Consider this contract broken." Ron's eyes widened as magic slipped under his skin. Burning flesh reached his nose. His skin was falling off of him. Each piece burned as it hit the ground. Harry smirked as he turned towards the window. With his last bit of strength Harry sent Ron flying out the window, his scream filling the air.

Harry smiled as darkness engulfed him. Before he hit the floor he felt arms wrap around him.

"Harry."

Yunie: O.O I am cool. End time 7:28 A.m WOOO One last chapter. Leave me reviews. Tell me how happy you are. LOVE ME!!!!!


	23. You've got the Magic, You're leaving me

Yunie: Ello loves. Ah back to that wonderful downtime and being wide awake at ungodly hours of the morning. Well my lovelies most of your reveiws have pleased me. Except one, Throw together for the dramatic effect of going into the madness. Meant to be seen as chaotic and thrown together. His mind was all screwy, but alas I do believe all of the other wonderful yay you killed him....... Then again you guys did say he needed a worse death. I thought his flesh peeling off and catching fire was a nicer way to die... then he was thrown out the window. That was my favorite part. XD

Now in all seriousness. I need a new little project. Got a few in mind but ehh. Anyone have any ideas. One-shots, co writing anything. I'm about to be in college.... I needs to learnz hows too speels again. ^_^ But any ideas please don't be shy.

Chapter 23: You've got the magic, You're leaving me Breathless

The darkness surrounded Harry, but this was different from before. Warmth spred through his body. He was free. No more Ron, no more maddness. He was finally free of everything. "Daddy?" Harry opened his eyes. Before him stood his angel. Silver hair glowing around her pale face, her green eyes glistening like jewels. His Holly. She stood before him, small angelic wings extending from her back, an angel now in ever sense of the word.

"Holly?" She nodded.

"I've missed you." She touched his cheek softly. "I wish you could stay."

"Why can't I?" Harry whispered as he touched the small hand at his cheek. He missed her gental touch. He missed the way she'd scold him on table manners. He missed everything about her.

"Daddy needs you. Sophie needs you." Harry looked up to her face once more.

"What about you, Holly?" She shook her head and giggled.

"Hermoine is here. So is Grandpa and Grandma. I'm safe here. Nothing can hurt me. I can wait to see you again. You and Daddy. One day we'll meet again, but for now he's calling you." A small whisper flled the air around them. The words to soft to be heard.

"Holly?" She looked at him.

"Yes?" Harry sighed and pulled her to him.

"You would have been good enough a thousand times over. He would have loved everything about you. More then he does now. You would have been his everything." Holly snuggled deeper into Harry's arm. Small little tears fell on Harry's arms.

"I know. I'll miss you terribly." Harry placed his head ontop of Holly's.

"I'll think of you every second of the day. You always were my angel. I love you, Holly." Harry kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too, Daddy." A small breeze blew past them. "You have to go now. Tell him I love him. Please Daddy. And tell Ember I said hi." Harry nodded as he slowly let her go. Holly placed a small kiss to the side of his cheek. "Bye bye Daddy."

"Bye bye, Holly." Harry closed his eyes. The cold rushed through his body once more as life was pushed into him.

"Harry! Please Harry be ok." Tears fell softly on his cheeks. He felt weak from the magic he had released on Ron. He was tired and wanted to go to sleep.

"Shush now, Draco. Sleepy time for Harry." He mummbled. The sobs stopped.

"Harry?" Harry smiled as he opened his eyes. Draco looked down upon him. His eyes were bloodshot, and tears slid down his face. "Are you ok?"

"Sure. Wait..... no. Define ok for me really quick." Draco smiled as he touch Harry's face.

"You're alive." He whispered.

"Oh so that's what that breathing is. Thought I was a blow up doll for a moment." Draco snorted as a smirk spread slowly across his face.

"We should get you cleaned up." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe I wanna stay dirty." He retorted.

"But you're going to a wedding." Draco whispered as he sat Harry's up against the wall.

Confusion spred across Harry's face. "Whose?" He whispered.

"Yours." Harry looked at him.

"But I'm not getting married. He's dead. I mean he is isn't he." Harry felt panic and anger rush through him.

"Yes. He's gone. You got him good." Draco whispered in a rush.

"Then who." Harry looked at Draco a small rush of hope spread through him.

"Harry?" Draco got onto one knee and pulled out a small box. He flicked it open and inside was a silver band with a dark green emerald in the center. Simple yet elegant. Harry looked up into Draco's eyes. "Will you marry me.?"

Harry felt his heart pounding in his ears as he flung his arms around Draco and pulled the blonde into a deep kiss. "Is that a yes?"

"A million times yes." Draco smiled and held him close. Their kiss grew deeper as a small cough interuptted them. Ember stood in the doorway a small smile on her face.

"So we're going to have a wedding after all. Was kinda concerned when the Groom went flying to the ground on fire." Harry blushed.

"Am I in trouble?" Ember shook her head.

"Their taking care of it. You're at no fault. Just don't make a habit of it. I hear you kill three mad men and you get a slap on the hand." Harry laughed.

"It's really over then?" Draco nodded to him.

"Time to finally live our lives as they should have been." Harry shook his head.

"No, not as they should have been. We'll live them to the best of our abilities. We'll love Sophie and any other child that may come, but it'll never be as it should have been." Draco nodded and kissed the top of Harry's head.

"To the best of our abilities then. Now let's go get married!" Draco lifted Harry in his arms and led him down the staircase. Harry felt his heart swell. The last time him and Draco had been in this tower Harry had left alone, but now he was where he always should have been. Where he always would be.

~5 years later~

Sophie ran up to Draco and sat on his lap. "Is she here yet?" Draco shook his head,

"Did Ember give you candy again?" The little girl shook her head no, then thinking better of it yes. "Good girl. And no not yet. She's coming though."

"Is she gonna be pretty?" Draco laughed.

"Almost as beautiful as you." Sophie giggled and kissed Draco's cheek softly.

"Mr. Malfoy?" Draco stood as the doctor walked into the room. "Congradulations. She fine. Harry's doing great. He's sleeping now but everything is fine. "Would you like to see her?" Draco nodded and followed the doctor. He held Sophie tightly in his arms as she began she giggle.

The lights were dimmed but Draco could see her. Blonde hair, pale skin, a Malfoy indeed. She cooed softly as she slept. Sophie looked down at her. "She's tiny." Draco nodded.

"Very tiny." Sophie touched the babies face.

"What's her name?" Draco smiled.

"She's Cesmína." Sophie giggled.

"Cesmina. Little tiny Cesmina. I'm Sophie. Welcome to the world." Draco smiled and walked over to the other bed. Harry slept soundly. His hair was a mess sweat still dripped down his face. Draco kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you, Harry." Harry mummbled then rolled over slightly. "Come on Sophie. Bedtime. The baby will still be here tommorrow." Sohpie whimpered but followed silently.

The house was quiet now, Ember noticed. Everything went nicely. No complications, nothing to hurt the baby before hand, this baby was choas free. Ember giggled as she walked from the house. She pulled something from her pocket and smiled. Snow fell gently around her as she left the estate.

She walked through the darkness and whistled a soft tune under her breath, She kept walking till she reached the small snow covered tombstone. She looked down at her hand and put the piece of Holly on the stone. "Happy Birthday, Holly. Welcome back to the world of the living."

Harry opened his eyes slowly. Dark. No signs of Draco or the docter. He sighed. He felt so lonely at least until a small sneeze caught his attention. He took a step out of the bed and walked towards the crib. He looked down and his breath caught. Looking up at him was an angel. "Hello there." He whispered. "Hello little Cesmina. My little angel. My December."

CESMINA= CZECH for Holly

Now here we are. The Final chapter. Sigh. So long its been now. So many memories so many death threats. To be honest guys I didn't think I'd make it to this point, at least not with so many people ready for it. I have expected this story to fall through and for everyone to lose interest, but you never did. I'm proud to have written my crazy ball of depression for you. I would like to thank some of my more dedicated reveiwers. Plus some of my favorite reveiws from them.

First is NiteMar21: You have been most faithful. Your reveiws made me smile everytime I read them. If I had a bad day and came home to read what you had written I'd smile and forget why I was mad. If we knew each other I'm sure we'd be friends.

NiteMar21 11-30-2007: BOW DOWN TO THE GREAT LORD YUNIE.  
god i missed you so much. thanks for the shout out. your my favorite to. *blushes* jkjk. PLease update soon, I'm always here,

Always faithful,  
Nite

Then of course my own little grammar fairy, Rocklifedude. Always with the its good but you had mistakes here and there now go make Harry unhappy again! Haha I kid. You were great. Maybe you should be one of my editors for when I become a writer.

Rocklifedude 03-01-2008 SUPERgasp!!* I totally...didn't see that coming, I must say. And I'm wondering where this new twist shall take us!

Hmm..I few grammer mistakes though...so you might want to reread this, mostly just forgetting a letter or something. Nothing too bad though.

Can't wait for the next chapter! Oh! And I loved the Harry/Draco lemon!

RocklifeDude

Then who could forget Sophie. She was the inspiration for Harry's little girls name. In all honesty I didn't know what I was going to name her at the time. You came along just in time my little Muse. Thank you.

Sophie 12-01-2007 Yay! Harry and Draco finally get some action...Im glad that something is going well for them for once...Sophie is just so cute! Carry on with the excellent writing, I'm watching avidly for an update. Thanks once more for being such a star!!  
Sophie

But we did have a few bumbs along the way. Words like sick fuck and I hope you die were thrown around, but ehh.

I love all of you guys. You're words and grammatical corrections have made my day over and over again. Your threats and tears have fueled my passion up to this point. You guys have given me the will to continue. The need for justice. The need to give you guys the happy ending I promised. Without you guys and you're reveiws there'd be no My December. Thank You. All of you. From the bottom of my bleeding heart. Your author, Yunie. AKA Kayla Casper. Thank you all.


End file.
